Keeping Secrets
by Emmery
Summary: When B.B finds an unpleasant "surprise" in his bed, he turns to the only titan he can trust with the dark information. Can they keep the secret from the other titans? (RaexB.B paring) (COMPLETED)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ah yes, my second fan fiction. I was writing a sequal to my previous one, but the reviews weren't coming so I cancelled it. This is infact a B.B and Raven fic, so if you don't like, don't read. (With the exception of Emma, she promised she would read otherwise!) The story is a tad dark for some audiences, but not too much in my opinion. Flame me if you must, but don't do it based solely on the couple. Sorry if the people are slightly out of character, it's pretty damn hard to keep them perfect. Anywho, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans...if I did...Robin would be using those monkey skills somewhere else...like in my room. (lmao)

-

Raven sat quietly watching the sun rise. She had finnished her cup of tea and was debating on whether or not to take a shower. She knew the rest of the team wouldn't be up for a good three hours, maybe even more. So that meant she had her own peace and quiet for a long while. No Cyborg shouting, no Robin and Starfire flirting shamlessly, and no Beast Boy cracking horrible jokes in attempts to make her smile. Raven's cup cracked a bit as she let a couple thoughts slip into her mind about the green changling. She shook her head and stood up. She felt like she needed the shower now.

The dark girl grabbed some towels from her room and headed to the master bathroom. A fowl smell drifted into her nose as she passed B.B's room. 'God, how much rotten food does he keep in there? It smells like a dead body around here...' She though with a grimace. A sigh escaped her as she turned the knob of the bathroom door slowly. She was a bit starttled to see beast boy sleeping soundly in the bathtub. His green skin looked nearly as pale as her own and he looked very uncomfortable in the confined tub.

"Beast boy" She asked aloud.

He jumped up, not expecting her presence. "Oh, hey Raven...uhh...I'll leave if you need to go to the bathroom..."

She peered at him. Either he had gotten really drunk and collapsed in the bathtub, or something was deeply wrong. Figuring there was no way he consume that much alcohol not have anyone notice it, she went with the path that something was indeed wrong.

"Are you alright" She asked, her usual monotonous voice had a slight hint of worry in it.

His eyes, that were dark with fear, looked up at her. "Hey...uhh...Raven...If I show you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone, alright"

She raised a slender eyebrow in response. "It's not another mutant animal is it"

He didn't even comment on the fact that she was nearly trying to make a joke. He shook his head quietly and stood up from the tub.

"Can I show you or not" He asked.

She nodded and watched as he walked out of the bathroom. She hesitantly followed him.

"If it's anything disgusting or pointless, you're dead for waisting my time." She warned him.

He stopped at the door. The horrible smell filled Raven's nostrils again and she covered her nose.

"Just don't be afraid of what you see...and don't scream." He warned her.

She was almost certian he was playing some sort of prank on her. Almost. The dark tone of his voice and the fear in his eyes suggested otherwise to her.

He quickly opened the door and pulled her in. He locked the door behind them. Raven looked around and shrugged. It was just Beast boy's same, disgusting room. The only thing that was diffrent was that there was that fowl smell.

He slowly walked over to the bed and sighed. She noticed that there was indeed something under the many quilts.

"Are you sure you can keep this secret" He asked.

She peered at him. The posibility of him pulling a prank on her was getting greater in her mind.

He closed his eyes tight and pulled back the covers quickly.

Raven covered her mouth in shock and stepped backward, nearly tripping on a pile of clothes.

"Holy shit..." was all Raven could muster up to say at the sight.

There in Beast Boy's bed lie the dead body of Slade. He had multiple gun shot wounds in his chest and there was blood smeared all over Beast Boy's bed. The body was decaying at a fast rate and flies had already begun claiming the body as a home.

"Raven...I need help. What do I do" Beast boy said in a distressed whisper.

Raven's eyes were wide in shock and she had no idea what to say.

-

A/N: Yeah, first chapter. Please RR. If I recieve a decent amount of reviews, I'll try my best to update very soon. This might not be all that possible because sort of got banned off the comp for my bad grades at school. Don't know why I still have internet now... I could always update on the schools system. Anywho, RR and I'll keep writing. I actually think this chapter came out quite alright. Hope I can keep them this long...


	2. Throwing it out the window

A/N: Muhaha! I was THRILLED by the number of reviews I recived! Can't thank you guys enough! Oh, and I know you're all wondering about why there are no claw marks on Slade...well, I don't want to give away my plot but, who said b.b was the one who killed him? and as for slade being killed by a couple gunshots...well, just keep reading. All will be explained in later chapters. As for making the chapters longer, God, I have ALWAYS sucked at doing that. So no guarentee there. (Oh, btw, love the number of people who like b.b and rae parings, I proved my friend Emma wrong!)

-

Raven's eyes darted from the body to beast boy. She had no idea what to do, and was trying to keep her usual calm and bland composure.

"Did...Did you do this? " Raven asked, trying as hard as she could to make words form. She was in a mass shock from the scene.

He looked at her, his eyes almost full with tears. She saw him struggle to remeber everything that happend the past couple of days.

"I...I honestly don't know...I mean...he is in _my _bed..." He leaned himself up against the wall.

She overlooked the body again. There were no visible claw or bite marks on him, just gunshots. Now where would beast boy get a gun? Things just weren't adding up in her head.

"No...You didn't do this...There's two things I know about you. One is that you would _never _hurt someone like this, not intentionally atleast.." Raven sat down in a tattered chair in the corner.

Beast Boy peered at her, waiting for her to finish her last though.

"What's the other thing you know about me? " He asked, the slightest bit of amusment in his eyes.

"That you can't tell a joke to save your life." She stated simply and walked over to his bedside.

"So, what are we gonna do with it? We can't just leave it here. Do we tell Robin and everyone else? " He questioned.

At the mention of Robin and the others, Raven cringed a bit. They wouldn't be as accepting of this situation as she was. Infact, why was she helping him at all? She began to question a lot of things in her mind, but snapped back into reality.

"No. We certianly do not tell the others. They'll throw you in jail faster than you can tell your story. We'll just throw the body out the window and the police or the team'll find it...they will never know it's been in your room."

She turned around and looked at the expression on his face. He looked so diffrent to Raven. She had never seen him in such a dark situation.

"Azarath Metrion Xinthos..." She chanted and picked up the body with her powers. B.B ran over to the window and opened it. She chucked the body quickly out of the room to hear it fall with a thud on the rocks and ocean below.

"Oh Raven, thank you." He said and quickly embraced her in a hug.

She stood still as a stone. Not really knowing what to say. His tableside lamp exploded and he backed away.

"Oh Sorry..." He muttered, feeling bad for making her emotions go haywire.

She sighed and went to say something but was inturrupted by the siren. The red light flashed in the tower and they heard Robin's familar shout of "Titans Go". The pair ran out of Beast Boy's room, sure to lock the door behind them.

The call was because of Plasmus downtown. The Titans fought as usual and after going out and getting pizza in celebration, they decided to head home. Beast Boy and Raven kept exchanging nervous glances whenever one of the members mentioned going back to the tower. So finally, the Titans headed back. They were shocked at what had washed up against the shore.

"What the hell? " Cyborg shouted and ran over to the coastline. Robin followed closely, hoping he wasn't seeing what he was.

Beast boy squeezed Raven's hand and she felt the blood rise to her cheeks.

"No...It can't be..." Robin said.

Starfire gasped. "It is Slade! " She exclaimed.

Robin drug the body ashore and gasped at it.

"But...Slade was a villian...So, dead is good...yes? " Starfire asked, scratching her head.

Robin looked like he was going to be sick. "Villian or not, no one deserves to be shot and then have their body dumped in the ocean...Looks like we've got to find out who did this.."

Cyborg looked down at the leader. "You gonna call the police? "

Robin scoffed. "Those damn police are useless. I'm gonna call an old friend of mine. He's into all that crime lab stuff."

Beast boy raised an eyebrow. "You've got some weird friends..."

Robin pulled out his communicator and dialed a number. He talked for a minute or two then shut the device off.

"He'll be over in twenty minutes. He said he needs to get over here while the evidence is still fresh..."

Beast Boy squeezed Raven's hand just a little tighter in fear. He felt she was the only one he could trust at the moment.

-Later That Night-

Beast Boy sat in his room, head in his hands. He knew he was going to have to leave the tower. Robin's friend had taken a hair sample from each of them, incase he found anything from one of the team mates. He claimed that in a crime case, everyone is a suspect until proven innocent. Since the body had been in Beast Boy's bed, he knew the evidence would point to him. He began to think maybe he really had done something, but just didn't realize it or he had blacked out again like he did with the whole Adonis mess. But where would he run to? His thought were interrupted by Raven slipping in the room.

"You alright? " She asked, hoping he would say yes so she could just go.

He looked over at her and a tear streamed down his cheek. "I've gotta get out of here...they're gonna find evidence pointing to me, I just know it. I'll be guilty and thrown in jail. Then I'll be killed. The chair, the lethal injection, a swing from the rope if I dare.."

Her eyes widened slightly. He was thinking so darkly of his fate. She took a seat next to him and an insane thought ran through her mind. She had begun speaking it before even considering it.

"Look, If they find anything pointing towards you...I'll go with you. We can run from here. We'll dye our hair and change our names if we have to. Go to another town, city, state or even country. I won't let them throw you in jail." She actually meant what she had said.

Beast boy looked up at her, wide eyed. He was even more surprised when Raven pulled him into a hug, signifying that she cared deeply for him.

"Thanks Raven..." He said quietly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

There was a loud knock on Beast Boy's Door. It was Robin.

"You guys...the results are in..."

Beast Boy and Raven lingered their hug a little longer then went to find out the results.

A/N: Yes! Second chapter! Read and Review and tell me whatcha think! Again, always open for suggestions. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could by combining two of them. The beast boy/Raven relationship will grow into something more once they...well, don't want to ruin the story for you. Oh, and as for puncuation. It keeps deleting my question marks forsome reason, stupid thing. So sorry for anymistakes there.Anywho, RR. 'Till next chapter-Emmery


	3. Runaways, Hoagies and Keeping Warm

A/N: Holy hell! I got so many reviews, I can't believe it! Well, keep reviewing, you're what keeps me updating! Okay,remeber _Italics _are thoughts. In this chapter, yeah I know might be taking the B.B/Rae relationship sort of fast, so ehhh. Just read. I'm a fluff addict and this chapter proves it.

In this chapter: Beast Boy and Raven flee after the evidence is revealed. Fluffiness guarenteed.

Raven and Beast Boy walked into the basement where the rest of the team waited impatiently. There stood Robin's friend with a pile of papers and some hair samples around him. He eyed Beast Boy as he cautiously walked down the stairs with Raven.

"Alright. So, I've been doing testing all night and I found some skin and hair samples on the victim that were, of which I believe, are the killer's." The man said, shuffling through the large stack of papers.

"So...did you find out whose hair and skin samples they were? " Robin asked impatiently.

The man nodded. "They were those of someone in this tower..."

All the Titans gasped, except for Beast Boy and Raven.

"Beast Boy, your hair and skin samples were found on the body." The man said, looking at the green teen.

Beast Boy looked frantically to Raven, his heart was pounding in his head. Just as the Titans were going to attack him, Raven teleported them to the roof.

"Raven! God! What do I do? He cried out, his tears flying as he nearly fell to his knees.

She grabbed his communicator and threw it to the ground below, along with her own.

"I'm keeping my promise." She said and floated upward. She signaled for him to follow.

They had just floated off the building when they Titans appeared on the roof. Robin shouted at them to come back, but they didn't listen. Raven felt the cold air strike her face as she flew as faster than she ever did before. She looked to her left to see a green hawk trying to keep up speed. The pair flew for what felt like hours on end until they decided to rest on the far, far outskirts of Gotham City. It looked almost like desert with it's erroneous fields and canyons.The cold breeze struck them every once and a while. There was a quiet little gas station on the dirt road that the two titans landed infront of. Beast Boy morphed back into human form and sighed. He plopped down on a bench and looked up towards the blackening night sky.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go see if they have any microwave burritos or something in the gas station..." She grimaced at the thought of a burrito, but her stomach needed something right now.

Beast Boy watched her walk into the gas station with her hood pulled far over her head. He began to let his mind wander, there were many questions he needed answered, some he could probably answer himself with some time.

_'Why is she helping me? I mean, she could just let me get thrown into jail and die...Maybe she...nah. She's Raven. I'm Beast Boy. It just doesn't work that way...'_

He began to wonder if maybe, just maybe Raven cared for him as more than a friend like he cared for her. His feelings grew deeper and deeper each day as hewould silently watchher frail figure sipping a cup of tea each morning. Her cup would always crack and he loved to wonder what she would think about that made her emotions go haywire.

_'Beast Boy you idiot, if you like her so much just tell her! You're always so eager to tell people things, why not this?'_

His subconcious was arguing with him. He knew there was no way on earth Raven could feel for him, but then why was she doing this for him? Abandoning her life and friends just to save him. It didn't seem like something she would do. His thought was inturrupted by Raven sitting next to him. She handed him a hoagie in shrink wrap. He put his lip out a bit. He didn't eat hoagies.

"I nagged the guy to make it all vegitarian. You think they wouldn't have anything of the sort out in the middle of nowhere, but hell, they do." She grumbled, biting into her food.

He overlooked it and smiled lightly. '_Ahh, she went through all that to get me food. She's so sweet...hey! It's just a hoagie man, get a hold of yourself! ' _His mind began to yell more thoughts until he decided to drown it out with food.

They collected their trash and threw it in a near by dumpster on their way out of the parking lot. Beast boy looked over at Raven, admiring how her gray skin matched perfectly with the dim moonlight that shone down on them.

"Eh...we're going to need somewhere to sleep..." She said, hoping he would stop looking at her the way he did. It wasn't because she didn't enjoy it, she just didn't want to end up causing a major earth slide and giving away their location.

Again Beast Boy snapped back into reality and gave it thought. "Well, we could sleep over in that canyon...no one will look for us there..."

She sighed and accepted. There was nowhere else to go, so she didn't really have a choice. They found a small cave and crawled in, checking for any signs of another animal living there.

"Ahh. Doesn't this cave just fill your heart with warmth? It's going for a very low price of five dollars. Will that be check or money order? " Beast boy said jokingly.

Raven let out a single laugh at his stupid humor. She always had admired his attempts to make her smile, she just never dared to mention anything.

Beast Boy lie down on the ground, trying to get comfortable. But, this was near impossible considering they were in a cave in the middle of nowhere. But this middle of nowhere was very cold. Beast Boy could take the weather, but he noticed Raven shiver slightly in her leotard.

"You cold? " he asked, concern lining his voice.

She nodded and pulled her cape around her. "I'll be fine.." She muttered.

_'Go ahead, warm her up. This is the perfect chance! Go for it! ' _His mind urged him on.

He gradually scooted closer to her. "I'll...ah...keep ya warm..." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

A furious blush spread across Raven's face. He smiled lightly down at her as she leaned her head on his chest. He couldn't help but plant a quick kiss on her forehead. They heard a group of large rocks explode in the distance.

"Oh...Sorry..." He said, going to unwrap his arms from her.

She scooted closer to him and actually smiled, causing the ground to quake a bit.

"It's alright...The rocks can handle a little beating..."

A/N: Aww yeah! Look at that fluff go! I have to say I'm really fond of this chapter. Writing fluffy scenes make me oh so happy. So, please Read and Review. I promise for more fluff in the following chapters, as well as checking back with the other Titans.


	4. MrPibb or DrPepper?

A/N: Aww! You reviewers are so awsome! I just can't belive how many reviews I'm getting! I shall start responding to them now, so here are some responses to reviews from chappie 3:

Goten0040: Thanks for the good Review...yeah I know Raven might be a tad Out of Character, but it helps my story flow along

Cluelessbutdark: I love you! haha! No really, I admire your story greatly and I'm amazed you like mine! Update your story when ya can! and curse that damn writers block...

Tabia: lol, thank you.

VeelaChic: Actually, no. I haven't read the outsiders...but you're making me very interested. lol. Thanks for the review!

Angel-Brat44- Thanks for the good review! Yes, BB and Rae are the best couple!

Darkgodess29: Thank you for the review! Yes, I actually have quite a few chapters planned out for this story. Also glad I made cute work for you, lol.

Dragoon-bane: Me? A favorite author? Aww, thank you!

Sorry if I missed you and you reviewed for chappie 3, you probably reviewed after I typed this up (after approx. 2:30pm (Eastern) on 2-13-05) Thanks to all my reviewers from the last two chapters also! As long as I get like 5 reviews for each chapter, I'll keep updating as fast as I can! Can't thank you guys enough for the wonderful comments! (okay, enough mushy talk)

-

In this chapter: Beast Boy and Raven flee to New York to start their new lives. Meanwhile, tensions at Titans Tower grow high. Chance of fluff: Medium (lol, fluff is similar to a weather forcast now!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, The song 'Endlessly' By Muse, Dr. Lightning, Mr.Pibb, Dr.Pepper, Manic Panic, Girls gone wild (thank you god...) , Wal Mart, Fruity Pebbles, or my own sanity.

**WARNING: **I make Beast Boy sound like an idiot! (heh, you thought it was a lemon warning didn't you...you naughty person! lmao)

-

Beast boy's eyes shot open quickly. He had just woken up from a horrible nightmare that he was running from the law with Raven and he had slept in a cave. He almost went to laugh at the 'dream' when he looked around and saw he was still in the cavern with Raven in his arms.

"Dammit..." He cursed quietly. He went to sit up, but found it hard with Raven sleeping contenly on his chest. He smiled down at her and sighed. She was the only thing that could make him happy at a time like this.

"Raven? " He whispered, shaking her slightly. He figured they could flee farther while the night was still young.

The telepath's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, taking a moment to register where they were. She replayed the past couple of days events in her head, then released a barley audiable sigh.

"You ready to go? It's about two in the morning, no one will see us flying...well maybe except the U.S air force...eh..." He began to babble on about the possiblitly of the Titans getting the army involved in the search for them.

Raven raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Yeah, let's go...I think we're a couple hundred miles from NYC.." She muttered, taking out a map she found at the gas station.

"Wait...NYC? Eh...Naked...Young...Collage-girls? " He said with a grin.

She slapped him on the head lightly. "Jesus, didn't know you were into those videos..that explains the odd box that cyborg yelled at me not to open...eh...no stupid, It's New York City...God."

He looked like he had just been hit with a snowball. "Oh yeah, right! Sorry, my brain doesn't function this late at night..er...early in the morning. Damn, I dunno what you call it"

She rolled her eyes and pulled him up from the ground. They walked out of the cave and looked around. The vast canyon was dimly illuminated by large, swollen moon that hung in the sky. A small puddle, from previous rain storms, sparkled in the distance. The air was still bitterly cold, but had a fresh new tinge to it. Raven loved the night. It gave her a feeling of serenity and peace. The world seemed so quiet and dormant compared to the usual busy, hostile surge it was during the day.

Beast Boy morphed into a hawk as Raven flew upward. They began another long journey to the city that never sleeps.

-Back at Titans Tower-

Robin pounded commands into the computer angrily. Nothing at all showed up. No credit card purchases, police reports, crimes commited or fought. Nothing. He growled and pounded a fist on the keyboard, causing it to give a crack in return. The K and S fell out of the key board with a small 'clank'.

Starfire walked over to Robin and put a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Robin...please, do not be so angry. Beast Boy and Raven are our friends, they shall return, I am sure of it..." She planted a small kiss on his cheek in an attempt to comfort him.

He smiled lightly at the gesture. She was right, he was getting a little over angry. But still, the fact that Beast Boy and Raven had just run off like that, abandoning their jobs to protect the citizens of Jump City, abandoning their friends, it just proved to him they were guilty of something.

Cyborg walked in. "You find anything? " He asked.

The masked leader shook his head and sighed. "We're gonna catch 'em. Then they'll be off to jail." He muttered.

Cyborg glared at the boy. "Hey, this is B.B we're talkin about here! He doesn't even eat meat for christ's sake, let alone kill some one. I mean, what if this is allan elaborate set up? "

The boy wonder gave a sarchastic laugh, he sounded almost insane to the remaining Titans. "Yeah. Right Cyborg. That's why they ran."

Cyborg walked infront of Robin's view. "Look, maybe they ran because they didn't want to be thrown in jail before they could say 'not guilty'! You're always so quick to judge people in a situation."

Robin glared back at his team member. "How the hell could they say 'not guilty' when all the evidence points to them? They obviously had something to do with it. And as for me judging people in a situation, well I have to make an assumption when they run from the law don't I? There's a line between good and evil, and they crossed it. If they had a story, they could've told it to the judge! "

"Why the hell do you have to act so thick headed about everything! Again, we're talking about our friends here! I think we'd know them a little better than based on their actions." Cyborg said, crossing his arms.

Robin stood up. "Look, I'm the leader here. I make the decisions. When I say someone is guilty, they are. Got it? "

"What makes you think I'm always gonna listen to a short, spiky haired little asshole my whole life? 'Cause I got information for you, I'd rather kick your ass then listen to you at this point! " He responded, holding up his fists.

Robin's hand reached down for his utility belt when Star yelled.

"STOP THIS NOW! " She commanded. The two boys looked at her, she had tears in her eyes.

"We are in a very stressful situation now, I understand this. But we do not need to be fighting to worsen it. Please, let us focus on protecting the city and finding our friends. No more of this fighting! " She said.

Robin's hands dropped to his side and he sighed. "Look Cyborg...Sorry about that..." The boy wonder collapsed on the chair and put his head in his hands. "I'm such a bad leader..." He grumbled.

Cyborg's hands dropped also and he frowned. "Nah, it was my fault Robin. You're not a bad leader. We just need to work together and get our facts straight...I think we just need a good nights sleep.."

-Entering New York City-

"Alright, here we are..." Raven said, pointing to the busy city below.

They looked like two dark stars in the sky as they hovered above the sparking city. Finally, they landed on the sidewalk. Everyone looked at them like they had just returned from a freak show.

"We're not exactly hard to find. I mean...how hard is it to find a green boy and a goth chick? " Beast Boy muttered.

Raven rolled her eyes at the term 'goth' , then pulled him into a department store.

"What're we doing in here? " Beast Boy asked as she drug him into the hair-dye section.

"I'm keeping up with my plan. We're dying our hair and changing our names." She muttered, looking at all the 'pretty' models on the hair dye boxes. In her opinion, they looked beyond fake. You could never get those shiny results from box hair dye.

Finally Raven found the section she wanted. A small smile crept up on her face as she picked up a jar labeled 'Manic Panic'. The color was called 'Vampire Red'. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at her selection.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd swear you were a vampire, even without the funky hair dye." He told her. She chuckled lightly, a few boxes tumbling off the shelves. She heard a sales person curse in the distance as a box of 'womanly products' fell on his head.

Beast Boy looked over the hair dye and sighed. It was pretty damn hard to imagine himself in place of the old chicks on the box. It just ended up with him imagining himself as a girl, he didn't want to go down THAT thought path again. Finally he found hair color for men. He picked up a box and chucked it in the basket Raven was carrying.

She raised an eyebrow at the ashen blonde he chose. "Damn..." She muttered.

He tilted his head. "What? "

"I thought you were straight...but with that hair color..." In her mind she was laughing at her own humor.

He glared, but his lips showed he was amused. "I like it and that's that."

She shrugged and they walked through the store, making fun of various mascots on cereal boxes and comparing the seven diffrent types of sodas.

"Well, I think Dr.Pepper is the best." Beast Boy said triumphantly.

"Yeah. But Mr.Pibb isn't all that bad, once you get used to him." She said, throwing in a box of tea.

"I guess. But, you know what I can't stand. Dr.Lightning. That cheap shit you get from Wal Mart...god it sucks" He laughed, throwing in a box of fruity pebbles.

Finally they decided they were done and went to the check out. Their total was a little high, but Beast Boy forked over the cash since Raven had paid for their gas station meals.Bags in hand, they quickly left the store.

"Yeah, so where are we gonna stay? " Beast Boy asked.

Raven tilted her head towards a nice looking hotel room. They went in and rented a room. The pair walked in to be amazed by it's contents.

"God, can we afford this? " Beast Boy asked, astonished.

The room was painted a calm tan and had a huge king sized bed against the wall. The bed was a tad bit girly with the four posts and draping cloth coming from the top of the display. There was a nice bathroom to the side of the kitchen. It had a jet stream tub and a single shower. The kitchen had a nice amount of wooden cabinets and granite counter tops.

"Thank god the city paid us to fight crimes..." She muttered, walking over to the nook in the kitchen.

Beast Boy followed behind and looked around. _'Oooh la la. One bed. No, Beast Boy. Bad Beast Boy! Dammit, ever since I thought of those girls gone wild tapes...' _His mind cointinued to wander until Raven cleared her throat.

"You gonna help put away these groceries or just stand there thinking of girls gone wild! " She said snappily.

"Hey! You read my mind! " He said, opening a cabinet.

She peered over at him. "Actually, no, I didn't. So you WERE Thinking of girls gone wild..."

"Eh..." She said slowly then finnished putting away the supplies. He carried the bag with the hair dye into the bathroom.

Raven sat on the bed and got into her meditating position. She closed her eyes and began to chant her spell slowly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." She felt herself slipping into her own world.

Beast Boy took the hair dyes out of the bag in the bathroom. Then an idea floated into his mind.

"Hey...that's a great idea...Raven would look good as blonde..." He muttered opening both boxes.

-A little while later-

Beast Boy strode out of the bathroom, a towel around his head to hide his hair color.

Raven's eye opened and she peered at him. He stood in his boxers with a towel on his head. She quickly shut the eye again.

"How'd the new hair come out..." She muttered.

He grinned, even though she couldn't see it. "Oh, I think you'll like it...Well, bathroom is open if you need it..I want to see your new color! " He said enthusiastically. She heard him open a can of Dr.Pepper.

Raven sighed and then walked into the bathroom, trying to keep her eyes off Beast Boy's purple monkey boxers. She opened the hair dye and began to apply it to her hair, she basically just poured the whole mess onto her head and began to rub it throughout her short hair. It didn't dawn on her that her hair was turning the exact opposite of what she wanted.

The clock ticked by and Raven washed her self off in the shower. She watched as the hair dye fell into the drain in a swirl of colors. But they weren't the colors she expected to see. No red...She shrugged it off figuring she had never messed with hair dye before, so she didn't know what she was thinking.

Gradually, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed the remaining two towels. She dried her body off and wrapped a towel around it. Then she tossled her hair around with the other pink towel.

"Now let's see how this..." Her mouth dropped. In the mirror, stood a _blonde _Raven.

"No...No...NOOOOO! " She screamed as if a villian had just taken over the world.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was humming outside his door when he heard Raven scream as if the world had ended. She slammed the door open.

"Beast Boy..." She said in her eerily angry voice.

He tried not to grin. There was Raven, in a towel, with her hair a nice ashen blonde, tumbling near her shoulders.

"Oh my..." He took of his towel and tried to act surprised that his hair was now blood red.

"Our hair dyes got switched! " He exclaimed.

Raven growled, a few things began to fly out of the cabinets.

"Raven...calm down...please...oh god..." He said, regretting the stupid prank he pulled. '_Maybe if I tell her that she looks good, she'll calm down!'_

"Uh...Raven..You look really sexy as a blonde! " He shouted. _'Fuck! Not like that! Aaargh! But...damn...she does. Or maybe it's just the towel...ehh..'_

Raven clutched the towel she had on a little tighter. _'Well...If he likes it...oh, of course he likes it! He's a guy! But damn, this still sucks ass. I better get dressed...' _

Raven quickly ran back into the bathroom, taking her clothing with her. She cursed under her breath, they had forgotten to stop at a clothes store, so she was stuck in her same leotard until they could get out again. But with this hair, Raven didn't feel like ever leaving the house again.

Beast Boy laughed to himself a bit and flopped down on the immaculant bed. It was so soft, it was just begging him to fall asleep. Raven walked out in her leotard and sighed. She turned on the radio and listen to the song that played.

**There's part of me you'll never know**

**The only thing I'll never show**

**Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly, hopelessly**

**I'll give you everything, but I won't give you up**

**I won't let you down, I won't leave you falling if the moment ever comes**

**It's plain to see, it's trying to speak**

**Cherished dreams forever fall asleep**

**Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessy, hopelessly**

**I'll give you everything, but I wont' give you up**

**I won't let you down, I won't leave you falling**

**But the moment never comes...**

Beast Boy listened too. He was dozing off to sleep but saw Raven nearly smile at the lyrics.

"Night Rae...I...aww..never mind..." He mumbled into his pillow.

Her dark eyes looked over at him, wondering what he was going to say. She turned off the radio and slipped under the covers. She saw his chest rise and fall rhymically as he fell into sleep.

"You too..." She whispered and let sleep take over her.

-

A/N: Yeah! Long ass chapter! With song lyrics! (hugs new muse CD)Oh, sorry at my lame ass attempt at comedy in here. I'm just in anoddly good mood and actually had anargument aboutthe sodas...uhh. If you don't care forthe humor, then sorry, and telll me in a reviews.Anyways,yey forhair dye mentioning! Yeah, I actually dyed my hair the color Rae picked up. Very nice color! and yes, I hate that Dr.Lightening shit from Wal Mart. Ehhh. Whelp, next chapter brings us to a night out on the town with Raven and Beast Boy! Yeah! Mucho Fluffo! Anyways, please Read and Review, soon as I get 5 reviews, I'll type up my next chapter! Till next time- Emmery.


	5. Happy Valentine's Day

A/N: Decided to type this up before I got any reviews for chappie four...Will mention reviewers at bottom after I wait a day or two...

By the way: Happy fucking valentine's day! (I seriously hate this holiday...but I shall incorprate this into my storeh) Yeah I know, it will probably be late. Considering I can't put this up for a while...but...just read the story! Eh!

Update: Hey! I decided to post this before I got five reviews. A valentine's day gift to you all. So now I expect twice the amount of reviews! Make me proud! (I mean for both chappies combined...)

-

In this chapter: Beast Boy takes Raven out for a fancy dinner and buys her an excellent gift

Chance of fluff: Extremly High with some rain today...XD

**WARNING: **There is something in this chapter that begins with an L...yeah. That's right...Lem...wait Love scene! (lmao, my friend insists that B.B and Rae did it in the cave...naughty friend.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Zipper Heads (Believe that's a store in Philly..hmm..), or my own sanity.

-

Raven had locked herself in the bathroom, she refused to come out in the new outfit Beast Boy had picked out for her. She thought it was slutty and overdone.

"Aww, c'mon Rae...well, this is what ya get for refusing to leave the house! " He yelled. Raven had refused to leave the house to go clothes shopping, so he shopped for her. What a mistake that was.

Raven opened the door slowly. Beast Boy's jaw dropped slightly at the sight.

She was in a lime green skirt that had white, mint green and blue stripes to the left. The skirt was extremely short and Raven was afraid to bend over for fear of exposing herself. The top was strapless and black and had a corset look to it. She didn't mind that as much as the tight and short ass skirt.

"There is no fucking way I'm leaving the house in this." Raven stated simply.

Beast Boy grabbed her wrist. She nearly tripped over her new wedge sandals that beast boy had picked out.

"Hey, I got an Idea...Let's go out to a night club! " He suggested with a grin.

She gave him a look as to say 'You're fucking kidding me right?'

"I promise to take you to Zipper heads or whatever to buy new clothes..." He said, coaxing her into the idea.

An idea of her own slipped into Rae's head. She would buy new clothes then teleport herself back to the hotel room before Beast Boy could blink or drag her to a damned night club.

"Fine..." She grumbled, blowing a piece of ashy blonde hair from her face.

He grinned and pulled her out the door. They began to walk down the street, still getting casual stares from people.

"Eh...We ought to fix this whole problem about me being green..." He mummbled.

Raven actually got a joke in her head. "Well, if we can find where Michael Jackson gets it done..."

Beast Boy nearly fell over with laughter. Michael Jackson jokes made him crack up at any time, but the fact it came from Rae made it all the more amusing.

Raven smiled at her own humor and was amazed when nothing in the distance exploded. A small smile here or there couldn't hurt anyone.

"Hey, I'll pick up plenty of make up. Yeah, I know, you're a guy. You don't wear make up. But if it can make my skin tone look normal, it can fix yours. Starfire forced it on me one day."

He looked over at her and nodded. "Alright...thanks."

Finally the pair reached Zipper Heads. It was similar to a hot topic, just with more of an urban feel to it. Raven picked out a few outfits and ran to a dressing room. Beast Boy looked around and jumped when a guy with a mohawk scowled at him. Finally, Raven was finnished and purchased three hundred dollars of clothing. They stopped at a small cafe.

"I'll just have some Chai Tea..thanks." Raven ordered and took a seat with the cup the guy handed her.

"Eh...I'll have...uhh...How about a carmal swirlzilnut whateverisha..." Beast Boy asked.

The blonde guy behind the counter raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean the carmel swirl mochita? "

Beast Boy blinked and just nodded. The guy sighed and handed him his order as Beast Boy forked over cash.

Raven quietly sipped the chai tea and looked out the window at the busy street. Peoplesped by quickly with briefcases and hot mugs of coffee. New York was so busy compared to the dormant Jump City. Then again, there were no attacks from giant pieces of goo or crazed luntics in masks, so it was more welcoming to the people. Raven studied the people as they ran by in a blur. Moving like organized soldiers of some sort. The traffic lights leading them in the right direction. The cars swirving to a stop as someone would try to catch that business deadline. She looked around to see a boy with perfectly spiky hair. Robin? Then she saw it was just a random boy, waiting for god knows what at the side of the street. Then a girl's long, red, almost flaming hair caught Raven's eye. Starfire? Nope, just a business woman looking around for an opening in the line of 'soldiers'. She realized she was becoming paranoid.

Beast Boy sat across from Raven. She seemed to be somewhere else so he left her be. She was studying random people walking on the street. He began to study her. The skimpy top she wore revealed her pale, bony shoulders. Her frail hands grasped the cup of tea like the elixer of life itself. He felt her bounce her leg casually under the table, sometimes going astray and hitting his. A sigh escaped her soft pink lips. Then Beast Boy looked into her eyes. They were a gorgeous purple that seemed to take a cold look at the world outside. This gorgeous girl was all his, or so he hoped.

"Take a picture..it'll last longer." She muttered, noticing his staring.

She saw him slap himself lightly, mentally and physically for letting himself get so caught up in her beauty. _'I think I'll read his mind. Just to see what he's thinking...' _

Beast Boy's attention floated outside the window now as Raven began to read his mind.

_'God, she's so gorgeous...But I'm me. I'm Beast Boy. The guy she loves to make fun of and beat the crap out of. She'll never return the favor. Besides, I'd end up making her blow up the whole city.' _

His thoughts were touching to Raven. Did he really care for her that much? She decided not to let it get to her.

"Well, I'm finnished up...so, let's get going back home. I need to change." She said standing up.

He came out of his trance and stood up. "Oh...alright. But after you change, we're going out."

She rolled her eyes and they travled back to the hotel room. Raven changed and took a seat on the bed across from Beast Boy. They had numerous newspapers spread out infront of them.

"You find any decent apartments yet? " She asked, peering over at a few circled places.

"Actually yeah, there's a place that's probably twenty minutes outside of time square. Nice loft." He said, pointing to the ad.

She read it and shook her head. "Yeah, but there's no listing price, so that means it's probably a lot. Besides, Time Square is a hot area, probably more than we could ever hope to afford."

He sighed. "Well, we have a ton of money in the bank. And then...we could...get jobs to pay for the rent.."

Her eyes travled up to him. He actually had a decent idea that didn't involve hampsters.

"Hey..you have a point there. I'll call tomorrow. " She put another circle around the listing ad so she could find it later.

Beast Boy then flipped over to the job listings. He didn't want anything real bussinssy since they hadn't really had any schooling. Raven could probably deal with more of the bussiness stuff, she was good with books.

They sat talking casually as they flipped through the news papers.Raven then took Beast Boy into the bathroom and applied mass amounts of concealer to his face. He looked like someone who was wearing a mass of make up and was a tinge green from getting over the flu. It was atleast better than being completley green. Beast Boy wore his gloves to hide his hands and kept on a turtleneck so only his face was revealed. After the make-up dried a bit, it didn't look so bad. Then the clock read ten o'clock suddenly. The hours had flown by that fast.

"Hey! Let's go out to dinner" Beast Boy said, looking at the dark beauty who sat across from him.

"Really? " She questioned, her voice keeping it's normal tone.

"Yeah! Totally! We can eat out then hit the clubs and get drunk off our asses! Well, maybe skip the last part..." He stratched the back of his head.

Raven shrugged and stood up. He followed suit and they walked out the door into the rich New York nightlife.

"Oh dammit...I forgot what day it was..." He grumbled.

"What day is it? " She questioned, she haden't really been keeping up with the dates during their little 'adventure'.

"Uhh..Oh...Nothing special. It's just Friday, so a ton of resturants will be booked. How about you go inside and I'll find a nearby resturant to fit us in. I'll come back and get you, and we'll head out for our night in the city" He walked away rather quickly, making sure his wallet was near by.

Raven raised an eyebrow and walked back into the building. He really didn't have to go through all the trouble, but Raven didn't mind going back inside. She needed to meditate so she didn't blow anything up during dinner or dancing. Not that she'd really be doing any actual dancing that is. She walked inside and sat on the bed. Her soft chant began as she took deep breaths.

Beast Boy raced around the city for an open resturant. He couldn't belive he had forgotten. It was Valentine's day. The perfect day for him to take Rae out to dinner and thank her for being so kind to him and going through this whole ordeal with him. Even if they haden't been on this 'adventure', this would've been the night he'd invite her out to dinner and admit his feelings for her. He'd planned it for months. Of course, never in a million years would he have thought that they'd be fleeing from the law. Finally he stepped into a resturant that looked mildy empty.

"Hi, can I make a reservation for eleven please" He asked a snobby looking guy in a suit at the door.

"Yes. We have one opening, it's our last one actually. Please be here five minutes before your reservation." The man said.

Beast Boy heard the long line of people behind him groan in defeat when he said 'last one'. He triumphantly walked down the street.

"Now..I've got the dinner reservation..how about the gift? What does Raven like...not Roses...no clothing obviously. Hmm..what to buy for Raven...Ahh, what do all girls like no matter what? Well, Raven isn't exactly most girls...I me- " He walked into a display case with an loud 'thud' on the plastic. He gasped at what he saw.

"Damn..it's perfect." He said and pulled out his credit card. He ran into the store to purchase the gift right away.

-Back at the hotel-

Raven's eyes were shut tightly as she meditated. She was trying to get thoughts from back at Titans tower. They were mixed and stressed. Mostly about where the hell the remote was and where were Beast Boy and Raven.

She was broken out of her trance when Beast Boy walked in. He looked over at the clock. It read 10:45.

"Hey Rae, we gotta go. We've only got like ten minutes 'till our reservation" He said.

She slowly climbed off the bed and walked out the door with him. Now as they walked, they didn't get any stares from people. They blended in just fine.

As they turned a corner, Beast Boy moved a bit closer to Raven. A few more steps and Beast boy casually took Raven's hand. She blushed furiously as she felt his fingers entwine with hers. They finally reached the resturant and took a seat in the classy waiting room.

"Wow...this place is spectacular." She muttered. The ceiling was painted in a calm sky mural that contrasted well with the white leather sofas. The floor was a stained hardwood.

"Oh, this is just the waiting room." He told her, infact, he didn't know what to expect himself. But if the waiting room was this wonderful, then the rest of the resturant had to be nice.

"So, you never told me. Why is this Friday so special? I mean, this place is crowd- " Her sentence was cut off by the waiter calling a name.

"Mr.Garfield. Your table is ready! " The waiter called.

Raven peered over at him playfully. "You picked Garfield as your fake name? "

He sighed as they followed the waiter through a small tunnel representing a boat ride in italy.

"No..It's my real name..." He muttered, obviously embarrased.

Raven went to say something but her breath was taken out of her by the fabulous set up of the resturant. It looked like Paris, but in mural form. There was a large scale painting of the Effle Tower and again, the ceiling was set up like a delicate sky. The seats at the tables were fancy wooden chairs with silk cushions and swirled arm rests. Many fancy couples sat across from each other, sipping casually from wine glasses. The waiter sat them down at one of the tables. There were barely any lights in the place, only candles set up on the tables in candleholders shaped like hearts.

"Oh my god...It's beautiful! " Raven exclaimed in a whisper.

Beast Boy nodded. He haden't expected such beauty from a place he found on the street. He began to wonder exactly how much this would cost him. Maybe their dream for an apartment was farther than they thought. All these thoughts of money dissolved away at the expression of pure hapiness trying to seep through Raven's face. She was udderly amazed by gorgeous murals of the resturant.

"I can think of something much more beautiful..." He said underneath his breath.

A blush spread across her face, she had heard him, even if he didn't mean for her to.

Then the waiter padded over quietly. He handed them two leather menus and told them he'd be back in a few minutes to collect their orders. Raven quickly ordered a water with a lemon and Beast Boy pointed to a bottle of wine on the menu.

"What did you order? " Raven asked.

"Oh, some fancy french drink I couldn't pronounce..." He said, making up an excuse. He wanted to surprise her with the wine.

They overlooked the menu and Beast Boy looked at the prices. They weren't completley outrageous, but still a tad on the high side. He could afford it though, anything to make his beautiful muse happy.

The waiter came over with the wine bottle and poured them each a large cup. Raven, again, was taken aback as the red liquid flowed into the large glass.

"Oh, you didn't have to order wine..." She muttered quietly.

He smiled. "Oh, Anything for you." He said, putting his hand over hers on the table.

Raven tried hard inside herself not to make the wine glass explode. Luckily, her's didn't. It was unfortunate though for the lady a few tables back. Her cup exploded, spilling an apple martini all over her and her date.

Beast Boy chuckled a bit at this and Raven looked away saddened. The two ordered their food and the waiter was off again.

"God, I'm such a freak. I can't even enjoy a nice night out..." She muttered.

He stroked her hand gently. "Hey...I'm the one who looks like he has gang green all the time...just relax...I know how to make this better." His eyes got a twinkle to them as he reached into his pocket.

Raven raised an eyebrow questioningly until he pulled out a small, long, velvet box. A small gasp escaped her lips as he opened it. Inside the velvet box lie a necklace. But it wasn't just any necklace. It was a gorgeous sliver raven in forever flight. It's small eye sparkled as a diamond was placed.

"Oh Beast Boy...you didn't have to do this for me..." She said, admiring the jewlery.

He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. There was a poem. It read:

_**This Necklace shows a gorgeous Raven forever in flight**_

_**It's wings cascading through the sky**_

_**It reminded me of when we took off that dreadful night**_

_**You held me close and reminded me**_

_**That there's a light at the end of this forever dark**_

_**So let me lead you now**_

_**To a world with never ending love**_

_**The world is right infront of you**_

_**Begging to be yours...**_

_**So I'm asking you, my beautiful Raven**_

_**Be my valentine**_

_**Sure it sounds childish**_

_**Maybe even over played**_

_**But there's simply no other way I could put it**_

_**Well, maybe except**_

_**I love you...**_

Raven sighed happily as she read the poem.

"I love you Raven..." He said, squeezing her hand.

He heard another scream from a couple as their dinner exploded.

"I love you too Beast Boy..." They began to lean in towards another when their food was quietly put down infront of them.

Raven quickly put her goregous necklace on and they began to eat their fancy dinner.

After they were finnished, Beast boy quitely slipped the money under the recept and left a large tip.

"So, where do we go now? " Raven asked, her hand still in Beast Boy's.

"Now, we go clubbing! " He shouted.

-

A/N: Fingers...hurt from typing. Lol, well hope you enjoyed the fluffiness. Gawd, I had to add the shitty poem in there. Yep. Anyways, Read and Review and I'll keep providing you with my useless story! lol. 'Till next time: Emmery

Reviewer Responses:

Dragoon-Bane: Honestly, I'm not quite sure if the dye would have shown. XD Good point. Oh, make all the blonde comments you want. I'm a brunette/red head myself. lol. God, I hate preps. Thanks for the review!

Arezal- Yes! BB/Rae Forever! lol. God, I want to murder the Rob/Rae shippers. XD. Thanks for the review.


	6. If you like Pina Coladas

A/N: OH GOD DAMN YOU WORD PAD! I typed up this whole chapter and went to save it and ...SHABNG! IT closes itself out and doesn't save a fucking thing. Jesus christ. I am so angry right now...I can't even remeber what I wrote. Well, atleast I remeber the love scene...XD

By the way: (sigh) Sorry about my use of language. I don't curse this much in real life...wait. Yes I do. Anyways, if you're offended by it, just give me a heads up and I'll try to tone it down. But, I feel it fits the situation and on T.T there's been a few instances where I KNOW the characters wanted to curse-lol.

BTW: Now accepting anonymous reviews.

-

**Warning: There is like kind of sort of a lime-ish part to this chapter. Not a full on lemon but..ehh. Anyways. There's also a mention to Alcohol in this chapter. oooh! Beware! (lmao) Yeah, I actually have had Pina Colada before. Virgin (without alcohol) and regular (with alcohol). Their both pretty damn tasty, but I like virgin better. XD On wit the fucking story!**

**-**

Raven looked at Beast Boy with a blank look on her face. "No. Fucking. Way."

He grabbed her wrist. "Aww, c'mon Rae! Let's go! "

He pulled her through a few alley ways and then they arrived at a club titled "The Lucky Star". A neon sign stated the name, but a few of the letters had fadded out so it said "The Lu Str".

"This isn't a strip club is it? " Raven asked, obviously unamused by the idea of going into a night club.

"Naw, just your normal dance club. With a bar." He said and pulled her in.

They paid the fee to the bouncer and walked into the club. They were greeted by a swirl of colorful strobe lights and a large crowd of dancing people. Raven looked over to the bar to see it crowded with people sipping beers and flirting with the opposite sex in hopes to get a 'good time'. The people on the dance floor looked as if they were having a great time as they threw up glowsticks and danced wildy. Beast Boy lead Raven over to the bar that was lined in neon lights and decorated with palm trees to look like a tropical hut.

They obviously weren't IDing people at the bar. Raven proved this point in her mind as she saw the bartender hand a girl who wore a shirt that said 'sweet sixteen' a large martini glass. The bartender then stumbled over to Raven and Beast Boy. He gave a toothy grin towards Raven.

"What'll ya be havin' ? " He asked, it was obvious he was intoxicated himself.

"Uh..no thanks." She said and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong? Pretty lady scared of the drinks? Hey, say you dump the freak here and let's go 'get to know each other'." He said, moving his face closer to Raven's.

She grimaced. His breath smelt like the inside of a dumpster that had beer and pizza in it. Beast Boy was about to say something when all the bottles behind the bartender began to break one by one, covering him and the floor with the beverages inside.

"Fuck! " He cursed and tried to clean up the mess.

Raven watched as a young bartender ran over to the scene. He gave the man a firm kick in the ass while he was on the floor.

"That's it Nick. Get the fuck out of here! " He shouted. Then he turned his attention to the customers.

"Sorry about that. What'll you have? It's on the house. " He said, smoothing his hair back.

Beast Boy smiled. "Ah, no problem. We'll have two Pina Coladas please. "

Raven peered at Beast Boy as he slid the glass full of the white drink towards her.

"I said No thanks." She stated simply.

He took a large chug from his drink. "Aww. C'mon Rae. Live a little. It's really good, you'll love it."

Raven looked at the drink. She had already had two glasses of wine and didn't really want to get drunk off her ass. Then she figured what the hell. She sighed and took a sip from the drink. It tasted very sweet and then almost bitter towards the end as the liquor prevailed.

"So? " He asked, wiping a white mustache from his upper lip.

"Yeah. It's good. I like it..." She admitted, sipping down the rest rather quickly.

"Alright! Time for dancin'! " He exclaimed, hopping down off the bar stool.

She gave him her usual look of 'You've got to be fucking kidding me.'

"Please Rae? Look, I'll make you a deal. Dance with me tonight and you get to choose what we do tomorrow and I'll even take you shopping and you can buy whatever you want! " He clasped his hands together in pleading.

She gave it thought. Maybe she shouldn't pass up this opportunity? When again was she going to get to choose what they did for the day? Even in Titan's Tower they never let her have any say in what fun activities they did. Then there was the added bonus of shopping.

She sighed. "Alright..."

Beast Boy pulled her onto the dance floor. She didn't move as she felt uncomfortable in the swarm of people. Beast Boy placed his hands on he waist and moved them around slightly.

Raven blushed at this gesture and then the liquor she had consumed the whole night began to take effect. She felt a bit more loose and free. Soon, Beast Boy didn't have to swing her hips for her. She moved them on her own. The strobe lights began to blink wildy, making everyone's movements tick by like they were in some old movie that kept skipping continously. Raven's hair bounced as she moved her head around with her waist in her dance moves. The music seemed to speak to her, it begged her to let loose and dance the night away.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven's face. She actually looked happy for once. The music sped up and they were pushed together as the crowd seemed to get tighter. Raven turned around and began to dance more feverisly. Beast Boy watched as Raven's backside shook infront of him. As the crowd pushed them closer as it suddenly became more packed. Raven could feel Beast Boy's breath on her neck and it made the tiny hairs stand up.

_'Oh yeah! Go Raven! Nice ass! Oh yeah!' _He laughed outloud at his thought. He had heard from Cyborg that Raven had a nice butt, but he never imagined it like this.

Beast Boy then smiled and couldn't help but put his hands on Raven's butt and give a little squeeze. She jumped up and decided to ignore it, she was having too much fun. She would, most definatley, kill him later on.

The music had a nice pulse to it. Raven and Beast Boy continued to dance together. They were getting great enjoyment out of it and soon they forgot where they were. They let the music capture them. They forgot why they were here and the huge mess they were in. Their troubles seemed to melt away instantly. The hours ticked by and they didn't even realize.

-Three Hours later-

Beast Boy and Raven decided to call it a night. They had consumed a few more Pina Coladas and needed to get home. They walked out of the club and were greeted with the cool air. Looking up at the sky, they assumed it was around four a.m, judging by the blackened night sky.

"I had...fun.." Raven admitted with a slight smile.

Beast Boy nodded and put his arm around her waist. She gave a full smile and a hydrent exploded, showering them with cold water. They laughed in unison. The water feeling good against their sweat covered skin.

Finally they reached the hotel and stumbled into the waiting room. They weren't full on drunk, just exhausted and a had a little buzz.

They punched the floor numbers into the elevator keypad and walked in. They were on the nearly top floor so it took a while for them to get to the room. Beast boy looked over at Raven. She looked over at him. They stared into each others eyes and scooted a little closer until the elevator gave a loud 'ding!' to signify they were on their floor.

Raven opened the door and walked into the hotel room. Beast Boy took a seat on the bed while Raven went in the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. Beast Boy changed into his also. He didn't really have pj's, he just slept in his boxers. Since Raven never said anything to it, he kept his tradition. He went over to the bathroom sink and washed the make up off his face, he felt good as the cold air struck his face when he dried it off.

Raven slowly stepped out of the bathroom. Beast Boy pratically grinned. She had purchased pajamas earlier that day when they went shopping. She wore a pair of black shorts that had blue and silver flames coming up from the bottom. The top was just a simple tank top with the words 'Back Off' in silver writing.

"You're so dead." She stated simply and he heard her chant under her breath.

"What? Wha'd I do? " He asked, surprised and mostly scared.

"Do you honestly think you can grab my ass while we're dancing and not get away with it? " The pillows floated above her head and hands.

"Oh shit..." He said and scrambled around the room. She launched all the pillows with a loud 'Zinthos!'. He collapsed on the floor, seemingly unconcious. A few stray feathers flew from the pillows.

"Oh dammit...Beast Boy? " She asked, going over to the pile.

He laughed and whacked her with the biggest pillow he could find. She laughed back and grabbed a pillow with their hands. They began an immense pillow fight inbetween fits of laughter. The feathers flew everywhere as Raven's powers ripped them up as she laughed. Their fight lasted a long while until Beast Boy suddenly slipped on a pillowcase and fell onto Raven with an 'oompf!'

They looked into one another's eyes, their faces were only inches apart. More feathers rained down on them as Raven's pillow flew from her hand with the impact.

"Hey..." Beast Boy whispered as a feather floated down gracefully near her face.

"Hey yourself..." She whispered back.

"Has anyone told you that your abosoloutely gorgeous?" He whispered, looking into her mysterious eyes.

She blushed slightly and a lamp cracked. "Well...no..."

He smiled and leaned in a bit closer to her. "You're absoloutely goregous..." He whispered.

A sigh escaped her lips as his face was inches apart from hers. "Can I kiss you? " He asked almost timidly.

She nodded and then felt his lips press up against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they broke apart for air.

"Was that your first kiss? " Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad it was with you." He truely was glad he haden't kissed Terra that night so long ago. It made this moment all the more special.

Without warning, Beast Boy pressed his lips onto Raven's again. She let out a whimper in surprise as his body pressed against hers. She felt his tounge flicker at her bottom lip, begging for entry into her mouth. She opened her mouth slightly and felt his tounge slip in and wrestle with hers. Raven was waiting for Beast Boy to jump off her and blame the alcohol for making out with her on the floor, but he didn't. She felt his cold fingertips rub against the skin on her stomach as his hand traveled up her shirt.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. The pair groaned and Beast Boy stoodup, as did Raven. He walked over to the door and opened it to find a hotel man.

"Here with the daily early tea, is miss raven here? " The man asked, looking behind Beast Boy.

Raven walked to the door and took the tray of tea. "Yeah, thanks Richard. See you tomorrow."

The man waved to Raven as she closed the door. "Didn't realize it was already six o'clock..." She muttered, grasping the tea in her hands and placing the tray on the counter.

"You get a daily tea delivery? " Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded, sipping the tea. She sat on the bed and he took a seat next to her. She finnished the tea and placed the cup on the night stand. Beast Boy looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back, and lie down on the bed. Beast Boy took the spot next to her and then rolled on top of her.

"Don't expect me to...ya know...do anything...eh..you get the point." She said, wrapping her arms around her neck as she did when they were on the floor.

He smiled. "Don't get me thinking naughty thoughts.." He said with a chuckle. Their lips met again, they kissed for a long while then decided they needed some sleep after being out all night.

"Thanks for showing me a good time..." Raven said with a yawn. She pulled the covers over herself.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into the pillow. "Anything for you, my dark beauty." He nuzzled her neck slighty then they both fell into a deep sleep.

-

A/N:Oh thank you god it saved. I think I got it pretty damn exact to my original type up. Yeah, I do have it all written up, but I add a hell of a lot more to these chapters as I type them. >. Dreadfully sorry about Rae being so out of character in this chapter. Ugh. But, hey, alcohol can be a dangerous thing to the personality. XD Oh, just so you know, or before you ask. Nooo, B.B and Rae are not going to "do it". I am not a sex crazed teengager writing sex scenes. (lmao) I don't have anything against lemons...Their just not for meh! Okay enough with my babbling and on with the reviewer responses:

Reviewer Responses:

Cluelessbutdark: Lol, yes much fluff in the last chapter! Thanks for the review. Can't wait for the next chapter!

Simply CC: lol! Nice rant on the shitty holiday that is Valentine's day! Thanks for the compliment on the story (and my name!) and don't worry, I'm boyfriendless too. and what's worse is people were STILL getting roses the day after! Kill them all! Anyways, thanks for the review. Best one I've recived actually! ('cause of the hilarious rant)

DarkGodess29: lol. Yes, Raven as a blonde is weird, but I felt like putting that in there. Haha, Beast Boy is into porn, yes. I could just see him as that type for some reason...lol. Thanks for the review!

Dragoon-bane: Hail thy fluff! lol. Yeah, a little thinking had to be done to find out how to cover up Beast Boy's greenness...heh. I just remebered the mad mod episode where B.B had the idea for the hampster army and stuck that in there. So, thanks for the review!

Goten0040: Thanks for the review. I probably should up this an R rating, but I still want to attract new readers and some people don't like reading R stories. (shrug) Btw, thanks for the tip about the nony reviews. I'll be sure to turn that off. I'll be sure to check out your fan fics as soon as possible!

Zazgal: Thanks so much for the review. Yeah, I hate the rob/rae shippers. Atleast there's proof for us BB/Rae fans!

Arezal: Lol, I feel the same way about fluff. Just can't get enough! lol. Rhyming. Thanks for the review!

Raven The Goth: Thanks for the review. Sorry 'bout your new peircings hurting. Wha'd you get done? I'm trying to coax my mom into letting me get my eyebrow done. Not working...

Yeah! Think I gots them all. Alrighty then my peoples, you know your drill. Read and Review and you get a shiny, fluffy chapter right away! 'Till next chapter-Emmery


	7. A third runaway

A/N: Ah yes, I update fast don't I? lol. Well it's because your guys reviews inspire me to write. ya know? Also, for some reason, I can really write BB/Rae fluffy moments. Once I get going, it just doesn't stop. Well, if this story keeps on going into the end of this month (which I'm pretty sure it will) I won't be able to update through the 26 of Feb to the 9th of March. Going to Puerto Rico! Alright, I got my five reviews for last chapter, so that means you guys get a new one! Here are some reviewer responses: (Btw, you guys make me laugh.)

**A.Nonymous **: Thanks for the review. Yeah, not quite sure how I came up with this plot...just meh murderous mind at work. lol. Anywho, yeah, I'm going to tone down the cursing from now on. and I think this chapter will answer your question nicely. Oh, and a happy valentine's day to you too, sweet that you put another review in just for that. lol

**Dragoon-bane**: Yeah, I agree. Full blown lemon would be early, but later...who knows..hmm...kinky mystery. lol. The fluff will be a tad bit toned down this chapter, more of the serious stuff back with the remaining Titans. Thanks for the review!

**Goten0040 **: Glad you don't mind the OOCness. I think I just update so fast because school bores me and I write up chapters during Spanish...probably why I have a seventy..but hell, I'm making you guys happy aren't I? lol. And when I get five reviews for each chapter (I usually get even more) I update right away to keep the peoples happy. Thanks for reviewin'!

**Arezal**: lol. You want the lemon? haha. Anyways, thanks for the good comment!

**DarkGoddess29**: Yes, people's food exploding WOULD be hilarious. lol. Yeah, I would love a necklace like the one I described, probably why I described it that way. lol. Thanks for the review.

**Raven The Goth **: Oh, ear piercings. I have mine done twice. Yes, I do think Robin can be very psycotic (or however the hell you spell it) in intense situations. Probably why I wrote him in so very evil in the fight between him and Cyborg. I love Robin, I really do, and he's even better when he gets all edgy. haha. Anyways, thanks for the review.

**Saint Raven **: Thanks a bunch.

**Simply CC**: Oh Gerbils! lol. all the little furry animals look the same to me! I know, I was so happy B didn't kiss Terra too. I'm glad she's stone now. Nice job on tripping that innocent person. Hey! Atleast someone bought you something, even if it was day the after. All that happened to me yesterday was I got to take the wonderful Pennsylvannia writing prompts!

**AnimeDutchess: **Thank you. I do enjoy the fluff myself. Thanks for the review!

**VeelaChic: **Good to know. Thanks for the review!

**Jason Cristerna: **Aww! Thanks for the review! I realized your the author of one of my favorite stories at the moment! Yeah, my friends and I are Dr.P addicts also. I'm very pleased so see you enjoy my story so much.

**Warprince2000: **Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

A/N: Alrighty my friends! Sorry I didn't update as fast this time around, I live in the state of Pennsylvannia. And in this boring (and hard to spell) State, we have to do these 'wonderful' things called PSSAs. I think they have other versions of it in other states. But it's basically writing so the school can make more money. DIE SCHOOL SYSTEM DIE! Okay, end rant. On with my story!

In this chapter: Beast Boy and Raven play a little game in bed (not what you think, naughty minds) and the Titans find a clue that begin to lead them to believe that B.B and Rae didn't have a thing to do with 'Slade's' murder.

-

Raven yawned quietly as the sun shone bright through the curtians. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a clock reading '1:39 pm'. They had slept in nearly eight hours.

Beast Boy smiled down at Raven. "Hey, you're awake.."

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah...I don't feel like getting out of bed..."

"Who says we have to? " He planted a kiss on top of her head.

"That's a good point...but I don't think I can go back to sleep now.." She sighed and rolled over to face him.

"So, let's play a game then..." One of his trademark grins appeared on him.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "If it involves nakedness, whipped cream, chocolate, body oils, massages or gerbils...count me out."

He laughed quietly. "Damn...no, it's a clean game, I promise. well, clean as we want it to be that is..."

She peered at him. What exactly was he planning? "What game is it? "

He smiled. "Let's play truth or dare."

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you like need more people to play this game? "

He shook his head. "Nah, not really. Okay. Truth or dare?"

She sighed and gave it thought. "I'll be safe and go with truth."

He looked disappointed. "Alright...hmm...What's your real name? "

She raised her eyebrow again and crossed her arms. "It's Raven. Now, what do you choose?"

Beast Boy gave a pouty face. "I'm gonna be brave and choose dare! "

Raven gave a very evil grin. "Alright. While I sleep in, you're the one who has to call the lady for the apartment today!"

She pulled the covers over her head. "Hey! " He said with a laugh.

They playfully wrestled around the bed until they rolled off and fell on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Well, we were going to have to get out of bed eventually..." Raven muttered, trying to find her way out of the tangle of blankets.

-Back at Titans Tower-

The rain poured down like tears at a funeral. Slow, but seemed it would never end. Robin grumbled as he went out to the kitchen for lunch.

Robin was carrying a glass he had from his room to take to the sink when he heard a familiar voice booming from the big television in the living room. He dropped the glass and didn't look back as it shattered into a million glittering pieces.

"No..." Robin said looking at the screen.

There sat, very contently, Slade. He had his finger tips pressed together infront of his masked face.

"Well, good afternoon Robin. I see your missing a few of your team members...whatever happened? " He asked, almost innocently. But there was never a thing innocent about Slade.

"You...you planned this didn't you! " Robin shouted.

The cruel man laughed. "You should know I don't go down that easily dear Robin. Well, it doesn't really matter now does it? I mean, your team is crumbling in your hands as we speak."

Robin let out a fierce yell and actually punched the television. No one insulted his team. He watched as the television dimmed out. His fist went through the glass with a loud shatter, the pieces digging through his gloves and into his skin. The bits of stray electricity running through his fingers.

Cyborg ran out and practically screamed. "Robin! What the hell are you doing! "

The boy wonder pulled his hand out of the broken television. It was covered in blood. "Slade...he isn't dead. This was all just a set up by him to try and tear us apart! "

Cyborg took a second to register what he'd said. "Well...I think it worked man...look at us. You just punched the TV in, we've been fighting and Beast Boy and Raven are gone for good..."

Starfire stayed silent behind Cyborg. She had no idea what to do. Maybe Slade had succeeded.

"No...he won't win. He'll _never _ever win. We'll find Beast Boy and Raven...it'll just take some time...that's all we need is time..." Robin's blood began to leak out onto the rug.

Cyborg helped him up. "Let's go bandage you up...Star, can you stay here and watch the computers? "

The alien girl nodded. When the boys were out of sight, tears began to stream down her face. Things weren't beginning to make sense to her anymore. Then she remebered something Raven had told her one long night ago.

-Flashback-

_"Friend Raven. If there was one place you could run away to...what would it be?"_

_Raven peered up from her book. "I don't know...I suppose New York. I would love to travel to all the bookstores in the city and I think I'd like to see the statue of liberty..not quite sure. Now why are you asking me all these questions? "_

_Starfire smiled. "I would run away to the planet Stripatmaus...the hearthogs there are just adorable...plus there are many...how would you say 'cute boys' there for me to communicate with."_

_Raven raised an eyebrow. "As I would say? Eh..sure Star."_

-End Flashback-

Starfire gasped. "Maybe Raven is in York of New!" Starfire thought for a second. She decided she would not mention anything to Robin, considering the fact she could get there faster by flying.

Starfire went over to the computer and looked up 'York of New'. Nothing came up. Then in italics she saw 'Did you mean _New York_?'.

"Oh yes! I did mean that. Thank you computer friend! " She clicked on the link and saw a large map. She tilted her head, it just confused her with all it's strange lines and directions.

She heard Cyborg's loud footsteps and quickly closed out of the window.

"Friend Cyborg? " Starfire asked, floating over to him.

"Yeah, what's up Star?" He asked, going over to pick up the pieces of glass from the television.

"Which direction would be...New York..." She tried to say it the way the computer put it. It still sounded strange to her.

He raised his eyebrow. (A/N: Wait...does Cyborg have eyebrows?...XD) "Uhh..It'd be like a couple thousand miles west I suppose...why do you want to know?"

Starfire quickly thought up an excuse. "Well, I heard it on television and wanted to know which direction it was in..."

He took it as another sign of Starfire's curiosity. He watched as she bounced out of the room quietly.

-Later that night-

Starfire sighed as she packed up her backpack with the nescessary clothes and a few bits of food. She took one last look at Robin, who was sleeping contently in her bed. He liked to sleep with her during thunderstorms, so she wouldn't be scared. Little did he know, she's be flying a long, long distance in one. She flew out the window and went in the direction Cyborg had pointed to earlier.

-Back in NYC-

Beast Boy and Raven walked down the street, hand in hand. They were on their way to tour the apartment in the ad. The rent wasn't all that expensive a month, and they were planning on going for a few job interviews thoughtout the week. Raven looked up at the darkening sky, was there going to be a thunderstorm of some sort? She shrugged it off as they appeared at a very nice set of loft apartments outside of Time Square.

-

A/N: Alright, yeah I know. This chapter sucks really bad and it's short. It's really just filler-ish. But I had to get in the whole Titans tower thing. So, I'll probably update before I get my five reviews. Oh, by the way, I need your guys opinion on something, do you think I should have Starfire get horribly lost on her way to New York and have her go through some hilarious encounters or should she just magically find New York, lol. So, please Review with your opinon on this chapter and on what should happen next! Thanks a ton guys, 'till next chapter-Emmery


	8. Raping Barbie dolls

A/N: Hello my good people. Well decided to just post out a new chappie before I got a lot of reviews since I hated the last one so much. I promise this one will be a lot better. Also, I'll be sure to check up on my grammar a little more. I have to type up on word pad, so it's a little hard. Anyways, not going to respond to reviewers this chapter-sorry! Also, this will be a more comedic chapter since I'm in a good mood but it'll still have drama in it b/c of Star's journey. So, on with the story!

In this chapter of _Keeping Secrets_: We join Starfire on her long journey to New York to find Beast Boy and Raven, she ends up running into a heap of trouble. Meanwhile, in NYC Raven and Beast Boy purchase their new apartment and they go out into the world looking for jobs.

Disclamah (Always wanted to spell it that way...heh.): I don't own Teen Titans, the song 'Missing' by Evanescence, Ikea, or Barbie.

-

-In New York City-

Raven looked around at her and Beast Boy's new apartment. They had just purchased it yesterday and now she was taking one last tour before they went out furniture shopping. She was happy that they had superpowers, so the moving around wouldn't be so hard. She listened contently to the sound of her shoes clicking against the shiny hardwood floor. The floors were illuminated by the huge bay window, which Raven would quickly make her spot for reading on a rainy day. The kitchen had many lightened wooden cabinets that matched well with the almost glowing white sink.

The part of the loft Raven loved most was the upstairs. It actually had a room with bookshelves and a smaller bay window that looked perfectly at a nearby bay. She deemed this her room, considering it was already painted a darkened blue with white stars. The owner suggested taking it down for her, but she protested quickly.

Beast Boy's room was painted an eggshell white and had a plush, white carpet. He had a couple windows scattered through his room, which he didn't mind, since he hated the morning sun shining through. The upstairs bathroom was located inbetween the two rooms. It had turquoise tile floors and simple white walls. There was a bathtub, but no single shower, as is with most households.

Raven looked up at the wooden, spiraled staircase. This apartment was perfect. Beast Boy and her were really starting a new life and blending in perfectly among society. The rest of the team was going to have to do this eventually, the Titans wouldn't stay together forever, but Raven and Beast Boy just got a head start on the whole matter.

"I hope he's doing okay with his job interview.." She muttered, hearing her voice echo back to her.

-Toys 'R Us-

"So, what other jobs have you had Mr.Logan?" The manager of Toys 'R Us leaned back in his chair. Beast Boy though he would've been Jeffory the giraffe, but instead had to face a very professional looking man.

"Well...I...I worked at a fast food resturant for a short period of time..." (reffering to upcoming episode...going based on previews..)

The man in the suit nodded. "Alright. Well there's really not many requirements for working here, we just have to make sure you didn't murder anyone or molest any children in the past two years!" The man said a tad to happily.

Beast Boy blinked. "Uh...Yeah...So, you'll call in a couple days?" Beast Boy asked, standing up shakily. This man was scaring the hell out of him. I mean, he was like a thirty year old man running a _toy _store.

"Yes Mr.Logan. I'll tell you, you've got this job just as long as that criminal record comes back clean, alright? Hope to see you in a few days!" The man shut the door behind Beast Boy and grinned.

"Oh Barbie, I'm sorry he had to come in here...but I need new workers!" He said turning to the doll sitting on his desk.

The doll, American Idol barbie, sat on his desk with a bright smile. He went over and pressed the button her back.

"OUR LIPS ARE SEALED!" She sung in a horrible, wannabe voice.

"Oh my sexy barbie...oh yeah...keep on singing...daddy likes it when you sing!" He grinned evily at the doll.

Beast Boy, unkowing to the boss, was standing at the still wide open door, he obviously didn't shut it all the way. Beast Boy blinked a few times and ran out of the office, back onto the street.

"Okay...it's just your new boss...who I think rapes barbie dolls..." He rubbed his head and walked back to the apartment.

-In the Middle of Nowhere (Valley Forge, Pennsylvannia)-

Starfire sighed and landed quietly on the ground. She took off her backpack and rummaged around for food.

"Oh dear...I must have not packed enough food for my long journey..." She sat down on a nearby collection of rocks.

"Maybe I should have alerted Robin and Cyborg of my leaving...but Robin was in no condition to stay and protect the tower or travel such a far distance.." She put her head in her hands and began to cry quietly.

_**Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. **_

_**Maybe someday you'll have woke up, **_

**_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "isn't something missing_**?

A grin appeared on the face of a man in the distance. He assumed Starfire was a runaway. "Oh man, this is great..." He said quietly to himself. She looked so very fragile, easy to just take away. He walked over to the rock Star was sitting on.

"Are you alright little lady?" He asked with a fake smile.

Starfire wiped her tears and looked up at the man. She could not see his face too well, for the moon was in hiding and there was little light. "I am fine...may I ask who you are?"

She heard the man chuckle. "The name's Ethan and I'm gonna make everything all better..." He quickly put a hand over her mouth.

Starfire screamed and struggled against the man's strong grip around her hands. Her screams echoed throughout the large, historical park. No one was out this late at night, so there was no one to help her. Then it dawned onto Starfire, she didn't need help at all. She let out a loud yell and shot a stream of energy to the man's hands. He screamed and let go of her hands, what a costly mistake that would become.

She knocked him unconcious with a couple starbolts and ran off, only to bump into a tree.

"Why hello!" The tree said.

Starfire blinked slowly. "I believe that trees are not supposed to be speaking..."

The tree laughed. "Why of course trees don't talk! That cruel man drugged you! So you just THINK I'm talking. Besides, Emmery has no idea what to do here!"

Starfire shook her head. She felt dizzy. Then the tree stopped talking. Starfire tilted her head as she saw a gas station in the distance. She walked over and was surprised to see it open.

"Hello?" Star asked, uncertianly.

The shopkeeper smiled at her. "Why hello young lady, how may I help you?"

Starfire grinned and the man was a bit scared by this. "I need help getting to New York Please!"

"That's nice...but this is just your imagination...I can't REALLY help you. I will tell you that that tree back there..." He looked around as to make sure no one was listening. "He likes other guy trees...just don't tell anyone, alright?"

Starfire woke up with a start. The man she had run from had injected her with some sort of sleeping medicine before she attacked him. Star wasn't exactly sure when she fell asleep and when she was still awake. She shook her head and stood up.

-Back in NYC-

Raven was meditating quietly. She figured that tonight she would see what Starfire was thinking about this whole situation. Raven had begun to become pretty good at reading minds and feelings from even far, far distances.

_'Oh why did I leave for...'_

Raven's eyes shot open. That sounded like Starfire's thoughts. Where had she left to? Raven closed her eyes again and focused.

_'Robin, he will be so disapointed...but I must get to York of New to find Ra-'_

Beast Boy walked in the door and let out a large yawn. "Hey hun! I thi-" He looked over and tilted his head at her expression.

Raven's eyes were wide and looking at the floor, she still floated in her place. "Starfire...she ran off...and she's coming to find us..."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open slightly. "Uh oh...wait..Star will never be able to find New York..she can't even find her own bedroom sometimes!"

Raven looked over at him. "Exactly, she's not safe out there by herself...I'm gonna try to contact her..."

-Back with Starfire-

The alien girl was running through the park, not knowing which direction she headed now. She couldn't fly right now. No happy though would enter her head at all. Starfire finally stopped running when she tripped over a rock, falling to the hard gravel path she had been staying on. Her tears fell like silver rain drops onto the black top. She was scared, alone and most of all, lost. She was lost in direction and in her feelings.

_"Starfire...are you okay?"_ A voice asked her, Starfire didn't recognize it at first, but it was Raven's.

"Who..who is this?" Star asked, sitting up and looking around.

_" Kori, it's me Raven. Now answer me, are you alright?"_

Star gasped slightly. It was Raven, no one else, except the people of Tameran, knew her real name.

"Yes Raven...I am fine..But the question is, are you?" The alien princess closed her eyes and tried to focus in on Raven's monotone voice.

_"Yes, I'm fine...Do you have any idea where you are?"_ Raven actually put in some concern this time around.

"I am..in a large field of some sort...perhaps a park of sorts..Raven, where are you?" Starfire kept her eyes tightly shut.

_"I'm not going to tell you that. I want you to go back home. Beast Boy and I are fine, we just bought an apartment are doing fine without the rest of the team..."_

Starfire frowned deeply. "Raven, please. You are one my greatest friends. I will not tell Robin where you are hiding. Besides, we have discovered that Slade has set this whole ordeal up. You and Beast Boy are safe to return, without guilt."

Now it was Raven's turn to frown. _"Starfire...I think I actually enjoy being free outhere in the city...just please go home now that you know I'm fine..."_

"Raven, I am not going to just allow you to abandon all your friends for good. Please tell me where you are, I shall come visit you and Beast Boy. Then I shall depart quickly and tell Robin I traveled back home to Tameran. Please,friend Raven?"

The telepath sighed. _"Look Star...I...Fine. We're in New York City, right where you were going. I'm not sure where you are, but if you can find us, you're welcome to stay for a couple days."_

The alien girl squealed in delight. "Oh thank you Raven! I shall find you and Beast Boy as quick as I can!" Her eyes shot open, and Raven's voice zipped out of her head.

Starfire floated upwards and began to fly towards tall and sparking buildings in the distance.

-Back in New York City-

"Well, looks like Star might drop by for a little visit.." Raven said, rubbing her temples.

Beast Boy walked over and put an arm around her. "Hey, don't sweat it, alright? We've got some furniture shopping to do anyways!"

Raven gave a slight smile. He was right. They decided to go to Ikea since the furniture was cheap, even if you did have to build every damn thing possible.

-At Ikea a half hour later-

"Ooh, This Ektorp...eh..sofa...looks nice!" Beast Boy exclaimed, flopping down on the display model of the plush, red sofa.

Raven tilted her head and nodded. The red would contrast nicely with the hardwood floor. Besides, if she became weary of the red, they had many different covers to put on it.

Beast Boy wrote down the product number on a piece of paper.

Raven picked up a nice black, silk quilt and pillow set. She figured it would match nicely with her already darkened walls. Next up was the bed frame, she wanted one like in the hotel, so she could enclose herself from the outside world in her bed. Beast Boy and Raven then traveled to the kid's section.

There was a bright red arch that read 'Children are the future' and it had a slide and a door to reach the children's section. Obviously, the kids would take the slide and the adults the door. Beast Boy, however, decided he would try to fit through the slide.

"Children are the future...they get stuck in slides!" Beast Boy wailed, he had become jammed in the small slide.

Raven watched as random bed sets flew up in the air and burst, much to the dismay of the shop owners. Raven was very angry, and amused at the same time.

"You idiot..." She muttered and walked through the door. She looked over to see his flailing feet on the other side.

He finally, with the help of customer assistance, got out of the slide. He met up with Raven who had already finnished shopping and was waiting for him at cash register.

"Ready to go?" She asked, crossing her arms. Beast Boy nodded and they went to the delivery services. They paid for the furnishings for their new place and the delivery men said the beds, sofa and other large furnishings would be delivered later today.

-Back at the new apartment-

"Why the hell don't they just put the directions in WORDS! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND PICTURES!" Beast Boy yelled, waving the picture of a bed frame with many confusing arrows going all around it.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't follow the directions. It's pretty simple. Just use common sense." Raven had already built a computer desk, her bed, a side table, a coffee table and a television stand.

Beast Boy was still struggling on his own bed and computer desk. There were boxes of chinese food scattered around the floor from their ordering out.

"Oh I give up!" Beast Boy groaned.

Raven rolled her eyes and built his bed within half an hour. Now, they just had to set a couple things up, and their house would be complete. Beast Boy moved everything around to assemble the living room, while Raven took care of their bedrooms. Everything looked perfect. It finally wasn't just an empty apartment, it was their home.

Raven flopped down on the couch and sighed. Beast Boy lie down ontop of her lightly and she sighed.

"Hey, we did it..." He said, smiling down at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "We? You didn't build a single piece of furniture..."

He laughed and looked into her eyes. A comforting silence fell between them.

"Well, don't you think we should go test out those new beds?" Raven asked, wrapping her arms around him.

A wide grin spread across his face. "Yeah, let's make sure their durable..."He said happily.

She let out a rich laugh. "I meant sleeping you little pervert..." She batted him on the head playfully.

He laughed also and they sighed in unison. "You sure?" He whispered.

She rolled her eyes and teleported herself to her bedroom. Beast Boy watched as the dark bird flew in a swirl to the bedroom. He smiled and turned off the lights, walking up to his own room.

Raven locked the door once she was in and leaned up against it. She had just played off Beast Boy's comment, but it still made her feel uncomfortable. Now that Raven thought about it, what was she going to do when she got older? How would she show her love in _that way _without causing a major explosion. She was kicked out of her thoughts by a loud knock on the apartment door.

Raven made her way downstairs and opened the door to see Starfire, cheery as always, standing in the doorway.

-

A/N:XD Terribly sorry forStar's like drug dream...butI felt like putting that in there for some odd, odd reason. Sorry if it annoyed anyone.The sofa Rae/BB buy is my actual sofa at home. It's so awsome-lol. I love Ikea...Nearly everything in my house is from there...my bed, my computer desk, my computer chair, my trashcan, our sofa, the coffee table, my side table, my lamp, my pillows, my televison stand, my shelves, my supply bin and our living room lamps. Yeah, my mom is obsessed with that store. Anyways, Read and Review and I'll do my last update before I go away to puerto rico! 'Till next chapter-Emmery


	9. Too much to ask

A/N: MUHAHA! I'm surprised you guys actually liked Star's weird drug enduced dream. Thought I'd get some flameage for that. lol. Anyways, I'll respond to reviewers this chapter, 'cause you guys still manage to make me laugh. Yeah, this chapter won't be as insane as the last one...I was sort of, kind of, really hyper after I ate a couple (voice in background coughs 20) Valentine's day cupcakes...XD So, I guess you could say I was on drugs. Anyways here are responses to reviews!

**Greg867: **Wow, your music videos sound awsome! I'm gonna include my email/aim account for all at the end of this chapter, send me those videos any time. Glad you enjoy the story.

**Jason Cristerna: **Oh, you are dreadfully worthy. lol. Damn, I almost didn't update because I NEED to see someone cry dr.pepper...damn..tha'd be so sexy. (lmao) I'd like lick you face...wait. that came out SO f'ing wrong. Just gonna...go now...

**Beastboyluver: **Thanks so much for the review! Glad you liked Star's drug dream. I got the idea for the talking trees from Lord Of The Rings actually...don't ask about the one tree being gay...eh...

**A. Nonymous: **I was planning on giving Raven another name, it's just that I didn't really have a right moment to introduce it but I think I'll make an appropriate time in this chapter. Hmm, where'd that baby names book go to? (I get all my OC names from baby books..but I guess new names could work also, lol). Oh, and on your last review, I actually wasn't planning on mentioning September 11th, but now that you mention it, I think it'd be a great idea. Thanks very much. I'm going to have something quite funny (in my mind anyways) happen with Starfire and the statue of liberty. lol. Thanks for bouncing your ideas off me! I'm like a wall in...dogeball! Hate sports ever so much...

**Jackdaw: **Yes. I realize Star's dream was really friggen random, but that's my whole personality-lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**Hikari Moriyaku: **Lol. Yeah, Star's dream was weird. As I explained above, mass hyperness. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the chapter. Wait a sec...(points to user name) I KNOW YOU! You wrote that story 'Mind Of A Psychic'! I loved that story! lol.

**XME: **Thank you so much!

**Cluelessbutdark: **Are you seriously in Puerto Rico? O.o; I'm going there in one week...maybe I shall find you there-lol. Thanks for the review.

**Warprince2000: **Thanks for the review.

**Simply CC: **Yeah, the guy who attacked Star was an idiot. Glad you liked Star's drug induced dream, lol. What I plan to do in Puerto Rico...huh...Well, tan mostly and see a Spanish Mcdonalds. I WANT TO SEE A HISPANIC RONALD! (lmao) Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Looks like I'm going to reach 100 reviews...wowie! Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, Star Wars, Chai Tea (Damn, that stuff is AWSOME. I have some in my mug right here..does that count?) or my own sanity.

-

In this chapter of _Keeping Secrets _: Star's unexpected arrival in New York leads Raven to become a tour guide to the alien princess. Meanwhile, Robin and Cyborg find that Starfire is gone and believe the Titans are no more.

-

Raven looked at Starfire wide eyed. How in the hell did she manage to get to New York so fast?

"Starfire...hi...how'd you find us?" Raven stepped aside and the alien girl floated in.

"Oh, it was not very hard. All I did was walk around asking if anyone had seen a green boy and eventually I reached they fabulous Toys argh us! The manager said he had just hired a boy whose name was Garfield. Once I overheard Cyborg doing the teasing of Beast Boy for his noodle loving cat name. The man at the Toys argh us was very strange...he kept looking at a small, still girl as if she was his bungorf...but he gave me Beast Boy's adress and a very nice group of people lead me to here!" She took a big gasp of air after all her talking.

Raven scratched her head. "Hey Beast Boy! Get your lazy ass down here!" Raven yelled up the staircase.

Beast Boy, eyes half open, walked down the stairs in a pair of american flag boxers. He nearly screamed when he realized Starfire was in the house.

"Oh Beast Boy! I was not aware that this countries flag could be worn as undergarments! They are most handsome!" She exclaimed.

Raven put her head in her hands. Then Starfire flew quickly over to Beast Boy and gave him one of her death hugs. He blinked slowly, for the fact he was slowly loosing oxygen.

"Friends! I am so pleased to see that you are doing well!" Star exclaimed, sitting down on the couch.

"Hey americana boy, go get some pants and a shirt on...I'll keep Star company.." Raven said towards Beast Boy and joined Star on the couch.

"Star, how has everyone been doing back at Titans tower?" Raven had actually been worried sick about the team's condition.

The floor suddenly became very interesting to Starfire as she bowed her head. "We are...drifting apart very slowly. Robin has grown very distant ever since you and friend Beast Boy have left the tower. Just a few days ago, he punched a hole in the vision of tele because of Slade...I try and try to make him happy with my love, but he does not reply.."

Sadness entered Raven's cold heart as she looked at the alien girl. Starfire had always been so cheerful, so naive to the world around her. But now, she was slowly begging to feel it's heavy burden. She was now experiencing the effect of human emotions on others. Her innocence would begin to slowly slip away and Raven felt horrible for it. It wasn't her fault really, this slipping of innocence, but Raven couldn't help but feel sorry for she knew Starfire would never be the same.

Raven felt she had caused the team to fall apart. If she haden't run away with Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin probably wouldn't be in such a stressful state. There was always the underlying question of how long the Titans would last. Always this uncertianty of would they really be friends forever. But now it was brought to the surface and they just didn't know how to handle it. Everyone began to realize that questions this large should be answered, not just hidden away to bubble up later.

"Star..it's alright...the team will be fine, you'll see..." Raven said this to merely comfort Starfire, she honestly had no idea if anything was going to be alright at the moment. All she knew was that she had to keep going. She had to watch her back and survive in the world, then you'd get your final reward of death.

Beast Boy walked back down the stairs and took the other side of Starfire. He could tell she wasn't herself. He put a comforting arm around her. "Starfire, you alright?"

The alien girl looked over at Beast Boy and sighed. "I am not quite sure...I feel fine physically...but emotionally..there is something lurking deep within me...like something is just not all that right.."

Raven gave a quick worried glance to Beast Boy. "Alright Star, let's go to sleep. You can stay in my room...I'll talk to you in a bit Gar.." Raven said towards Beast Boy.

He nodded and walked over to the kitchen. He was going to make Raven and himself some tea. Previously, he had always just reserved the tea as a 'raven thing' but once he tried it, he found that it was quite relaxing and delicious.

Raven walked Starfire to her room. Luckily, Raven had purchased a queen sized bed so both her and Star could sleep in the same bed. But, Raven wasn't ready to go to sleep yet, she needed to talk to Beast Boy about Starfire's state. She seemed so...opposite of her usual, flowery dispostion.

"You gonna be alright in here?" Raven asked, draping the silk quilt over her friend.

Starfire nodded and closed her eyes. She needed a nice, long sleep. Raven made sure that she was fully asleep and slipped out of the bedroom. She sighed as she saw Beast Boy, and a mug of tea waiting for her in the living room.

"Hey.." Beast Boy said, handing her a black mug of chai tea.

She took the mug and sat next to him. He wrapped his free arm around her contently.

"Somethings...not quite right with Starfire..." Raven said, sipping her tea slowly.

Beast Boy nodded and put his mug down on the table, waiting for the tea to cool off. "Yeah...I think she's just a little shaken up by Robin's...well, insanity. I mean, that's what it really is at times like this. Maybe you should show her a good time tomorrow, ya know, to get the cheery Star back..."

Raven looked up at him. He was beginning to have good idea sprees. "Hey, that's actually a really good idea. I can get to see some nice parts of New York, and spend some time with Starfire. But, what will you do?"

Beast Boy grinned to himself. "Oh you know...watch

...Pretty...uh...birds! YES! Pretty birds flying by! This window is great for bird watching!"

Raven rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to him. "Quick question..."

He looked down at her. "Anything for you."

"Do you...uh...think Starfire is..ya know, attractive?" She looked up at him.

A light and mostly guilty blush spread across his cheeks. "Well, I used to...eh..I think she's pretty...but you, Raven, you're gorgeous. and besides, there's a difference between thinking someone is attractive and loving someone. You know very well, or atleast you should know, that I love you with all my heart." He kissed her softly, his hand resting upon her cheek.

When they broke apart, Raven smiled slightly. "Nice Save. I don't care honestly, just something I was curious about. Well, I've gotta go make sure Star is okay. Love you..." She kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

He held her back. "Raven, Star will be fine...just stay here with me, won't you?"

She sighed. "Anything in particular you wanna talk about, or do you just wanna kiss my brains out."

He laughed quietly. "Well, sort of both. One more than the other. I was going to talk to you in your room, but then Star showed up..."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What is it? You wanna go back to Jump City?"

He frowned deeply at that. "No..." Then his face brightened up a bit. "I wanna...ya know...show my love for you in a different way..."

Raven's eyes widened. She heard her cup began to crack slowly. "You m-mean..."

He didn't notice the crackling cup and leaned down to her ear. "I want you so bad..." He muttered softly.

The cup of steaming chai tea burst all over the couple. Raven jumped up quickly.

"Oh! Raven! I'm so sorry!" He smacked his head. He should've known not to ask for it so...so...seductively.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry..." She used her powers to pick up the pieces of broken glass, while Beast Boy cleaned up the tea.

"Night." She stated simply and flew up the stairs in a rush.

Beast Boy cursed to himself in the dark. _'Dammit. You're such a fool! She's not like you are, so vulgar and mostly, sex driven. Damn homones! Ahh!' _

Meanwhile, Raven had hastily changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed next to the peaceful Starfire. Her thoughts began to wander again to her powers, they affected her life so much. Something so simple as loving someone became so compilcated in the blink of an eye. She forced her eyes shut and waited for sleep to come.

-The Following Day-

Starfire woke up slowly and looked around. Raven's room made everything feel so dark, even if the sun was shining brightly through the windows. She floated out of the room down to the kitchen, where beast boy was flipping through the channels boredly.

"Good morning Star." He said, turning around to face the alien girl.

She still looked a little shaken up. Overall, she just felt scared. For some reason there was a fear lurking inside her that just wouldn't go away. Without saying anything, she sat next to her friend and stared at the television.

Beast Boy looked at her, concerned. "Star...something wrong?"

The alien girl suddenly broke into uncontrolable tears. It caught Beast Boy off guard. "Beast Boy...have you ever had a feeling where you feel as if your life has just gone...no place in particular...that it has just been one huge waste of time.."

Raven walked down the stairs and saw Star crying. "Starfire...don't cry. C'mon, let's get you dressed. You and I can...go shopping...or something..."

Starfire brightened up and looked at Raven. "We are traveling to the mall of shopping at this time?"

Raven sighed and looked over at Beast Boy. "You're coming with. I don't want you here all day watching 'pretty birds'."

Beast Boy gave an innocent grin and they all walked upstairs to their rooms.

"Friend Raven, if I may ask you one question..." Starfire said, brushing her long, flaming hair.

"Yeah?" Raven responded, putting on some black eyeliner.

"Have you and Beast Boy...done the kissing and hugging?"

Raven nearly stabbed herself in the eye with the makeup. "Eh...well..." The hotel flashed back into her mind and Raven couldn't help but smile. "Yes. We're very much in...love" Raven was quite pleased to call it that.

Starfire gave a weak smile. "Oh, I knew that you two would eventually get together..."

Raven sighed and walked over to the door. "Yeah...you ready to go?"

Starfire nodded and the two girls walked out the door.

-At the mall-

"Where did he go to?" Raven asked, she had quite a few shopping bags in her hands.

"I belive I saw him around the under wering section..." Starfire said, her hands were full to the brink with multicolored shopping bags.

"Oh no..." Raven grumbled. Beast Boy in a woman's underwear section could only mean one of two things. One, he was buying underwear for her to 'model'. Or two, he was trying to look like princess lea from starwars again.

"Oh luke! Come save me!" Beast Boy cried out.

Raven smacked her head. He was trying to be Lea again. He had a brown bra on his head as his 'hair' and he had a white sheet wrapped around his body as a dress. For some reason, he wore a children's tiara inbetween the bra.

"Beast Boy! You are wearing your under clothing so very wrong! " Starfire rushed over and clipped the bra onto beast boy. So, that makes Beast Boy standing in the middle of a mall in a brown bra.

Raven nearly cracked up laughing. "I think brown is a very nice color for you Gar."

He ripped the bra off himself and returned it to the rightful section. They continued shopping for a long while.

Finally, they decided they would show Star the statue of liberty.

-Ellis Isle, NYC-

"Oh no! This York of New is under attack by a green giant!" Starfire cried.

Beast Boy laughed. "No Star, it's just a statue! It's made out of copper, like a penny."

The alien girl blinked. "So, this is a giant penny? Then why is it green..." She walked over to it.

"It's because after time copper rusts and...ya know, I'm not quite sure." Beast Boy tried to explain.

Starfire looked at the statue. It must be green for some reason. Maybe it was mint like the tasty mint ice cream back home?

"Star what are you...NO!" Raven cried out.

Starfire began to lick, yes lick, the statue of liberty. She grimaced at it's horrible, salty and bitter taste.

Raven pulled her away from the statue and they watched as all the tourists gave them beyond disapproving looks.

"Beast Boy, this statue is perhaps one of your relatives, for she is also green?" Starfire asked as they quickly pulled her away.

Beast Boy sweat dropped. "Uh...let's go somewhere else."

They wandered aimlessy around the city until they reached a part of the city that was complete silence.

Raven looked onto the barren ground. She knew where they were. The sacred place where the twin towers once stood. Beast Boy knew where they were also.

Starfire looked onto the land. The few people that passed by said a quite prayer. The land almost resembled how she felt inside. So barren and desolate.

"Raven...what has happened here?" Starfire asked quietly.

Raven looked over at the girl. "Many people died here a couple years back. It was all because of two airplanes that were taken over by some very evil people..."

The three teens stood in silence, then decided to keep moving on. The night began to fade to black as it always did. The moon appeared, swollen in the sky.

At this time, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire sat on the roof of the loft apartments watching the beautiful night sky.

"Beast Boy...Raven...how do you belive that Robin and Cyborg are doing without us?" Star asked, still looking up at the sky, hoping to catch a glance of her home planet.

Raven sighed and lie down on the roof. "I'm not sure Star...I just hope their alright.."

"Yes. I hope they are alright also..." Star said quietly.

-Back at Titans Tower-

"Robin! You can't do this!" Cyborg shouted to the boy wonder.

"What else is there to do? We're not even a team any more! This is just worthless!" Robin picked up a chair and threw it across the room. He then stormed towards the door.

"Robin, please! I know they'll come back! Don't just leave!" Cyborg watched as everything fell apart.

"Slade won. He tore us apart so fast, we couldn't even prevent it. Good Bye Cyborg. Nice knowing you." and with that, Robin chucked his communicator on the ground and walked out of the tower.

Cyborg's mouth dropped open. Even if Star, Beast Boy and Raven did come back, they'd be nowhere without their leader. The Teen Titans were no more...

-

A/N: Okay, Okay. Before you start throwing full wine bottles at your computer screen, no, Beast Boy is not gonna end up boinking Star's brains out b/c Raven won't (XD) Like Beast Boy said, there's a difference between thinking someone is attractive and loving someone. Ya know? Rae was just trying to get some secrets out of Beast Boy. So yeah, I had Star lick the statue of liberty and then them visit the two towers resting place. I really like the part I wrote about Star like loosing her innocence and stuff, it came out more dark than intended, but hell, that's fine. Hmm, what else...Oh yeah, don't worry, the Titans will get back together eventually, just gotta wait a bit. Yeah, think thats it for this chapter. Thanks for readin'. Keep Reading and Reviewing! 'Till Next Chapter-Emmery.

P.S: If you guys ever want to send me any fan art or music videos or anything cool in general (except porn...blink) My Email is Punkrockchick74 at and my AIM adress is InsrSanityHere. (Stands for insert sanity here-heh) Hell, I might even put up some fan art for you guys too. I'm pretty damn interested in drawing Beast Boy with a bra on his head-lmao.


	10. Letting Go

A/N: Alright my friends! Time for a new chapter and some new Reviwer responses! It's literally like 11pm as I write the first part of this so, bear with me. I just got done talking to mah new friend (You rock out loud Mary! lol!) and now I am here typing for you! So here are the reviwer responses:

**Dragoon-bane: **Lol. Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't make Raven like murder Beast Boy, lol. Licking the statue of liberty a federal offense, quite possible. Anyways, the team isn't gone forever, just having a hazy moment. So, thanks for the review!

**The Esperandote: **I love Chai Tea-lol. Hot coco is good too, unless it explodes in your microwave..like it did like last week for me (XD) Anyways, glad you liked last chapter so much! Thanks for the review!

**YUYMAN: **Naw, I wouldn't break the Titans apart forever! Thanks for your review!

**AnimeDutchess: **I did draw Beast Boy with a bra on his head and wrapped in a sheet...I just have to figure out how to work the scanner (-.-;) Anyways, yeah, I want B.B and Rae to do it too..XD Well, damn, I'm the author so...ONWARD! Thanks for reviewing!

**Raven The Goth: **Aww, thanks for the comment. My favorite flavor of tea...well I adore Chai tea..mmmm...but Green Tea is awsome too. Thanks for reviewin'!

**CelestialAquaintance: **Thanks for the great review! Anyways, I'm going with B. I don't think I could write a lemon, my friend is reading this and she would think me a freak...besides..have no experience in the matter..and...eh. Change subject, thanks for reviewing!

**Jackdaw: **O.o; You like to point out the disturbing parts, no?

**eMotiv: (**grins) Hey Mary! hehe! Hope you had fun in Maryland with your friends. Hope to talk again soon!

**Romantic Raven: **Thanks so much.

**Zazgal: **I think you'll be quite happy with this chapter then. It's not exactly eh...steamy...but...just read! lol. Thanks for the review.

**VeelaChic: **Don't worry, I'd never break up the titans. Thanks for the review.

**Warprince2000: **Thanks for your review!

**Grey Rain: **(large grin) Damn!This has to be like one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten, thanks a bunch! Ah, your questions will be answered in this chapter! Thanks so much for the review!

Alright! (counts reviews) That's more than five so you know what that means...yeah. New chapter! Hell yeah! XD So here we go. (Sorry If I missed anyone!)

In this chapter of _Keeping Secrets_: Starfire leaves for Jump City to find the Titans no more, while Beast Boy and Raven let themselves sink into temptation.

**Warning: **This gets sort of lime-ish. I don't do the full lemon, but it's sort of...well.._suggested. _XD Just read, and you'll see what I've mean.

Also, Star knows a bit more about Earth culture when she talks to Raven, so bear with me.

-

Raven sat up with a yawn. She looked over to see Starfire staring at the ceiling.

"Friend Raven! You are awake!" Starfire exclaimed, looking over at her friend

Ravne stretched and nodded. "Yeah...you wanna go out to a cafe or something and grab some tea?" The dark girl needed some time out of the apartment. She needed the fresh air, and mostly to talk to Starfire about, well, 'girl' stuff.

The pair got dressed and quietly slipped out of the loft, with Beast Boy still fast asleep.Raven had purchased Star's plane tickets last night, soit washer last day in New York City.Raven decided she needed a little one on one time with her, since she expected to not see Star for a long while.

The girls sat down in a cafe called 'The Foundry'. The place had just opened, so not much was set up. Raven just knew they had good tea there from overhearing people on the street.

"So Raven, any reason in particular you have brought me to such a place?" Starfire asked, sipping her mug of hot coco.

"Well, I wanted to spend a little time together...and...talk to you about something..." Raven looked down warily at her mug of green tea. She felt so emberassed to be asking Starfire of all people about this.

"What is it Raven? Is it about Beast Boy?" Starfire tilted her head slightly in wonder.

A light blush appeared on Raven's face. "Well...yeah..."

Starfire smiled in delight. "Does he wish to partake in the making of love?"

Raven's head shot up. "Star! How do you know about that?"

Starfire put a hand over her mouth and gave an innocent giggle. "Oh, All I must do is ask Cyborg, Robin or Beast boy and they are very willing to relay information to me..this is one of those topics that they were very excitedto tell me about! Ask away good friend!"

The telepath leaned back in her seat, slighty amazed at what Star already knew. She began to wonder if they had shown her any 'examples'.

"Raven, you did not answer my question..." Star said casually.

"Oh sorry...well...yes. He does...what do I do? I mean, I can't even _think _about it without something blowing up..." Raven put her head in her hands.

"Friend Raven. Do not distress. For such an action is wonderful in all its doing. You should partake in the making of love with Beast Boy. In the end, a few shattered objects will not matter." Starfire sipped her coco again, feeling quite wise as she had the upper hand in this topic. Something that didn't happen all to often for Star.

It took Raven a few seconds to decript what Star had said and then she nodded uncertianly. "But...what if I end up hurting him? I'd never forgive myself..."

Starfire put her hand ontop of Raven's. "Maybe you should not worry about what will happen and worry about what is happening. You should live life as it arrives to you, in all the pain and glory it delivers. Take a chance Raven, you shall not regret it."

Raven looked out the window. She began to digest what Starfire had just said. Maybe she was right. Maybe she should take a chance and have a wonderful night with Beast Boy. Maybe, he was the one...

The girls left the cafe and decided to head back home since it was already eleven. They would need about an hour to find their way to the airport. Beast Boy was waiting in the living room when they arrived back from their cafe trip.

"Hey Rae! Hey Star!" He exclaimed, walking over to them.

Raven, all of a sudden, became very nervous being around Beast Boy. All these thoughts began to run through her head at once. "Alright...let's get going to the airport!" She said, rubbing her temples furiously.

The three teens walked into the airport. They had made it just in time for Starfire's flight. The alien girl wore a sign around her neck that read 'Confused Foreigner. You have been warned.'. Raven had stuck it on for safety.

"Oh Raven! I shal miss you ever so dearly!" Starfire pulled Raven into one of her trademark hugs, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Raven actually returned the favor. "Star, please be safe, alright? If anything happens with the team or you need anything just call me." Raven handed Star a slip of paper with their apartment phone number on it.

Starfire then turned to Beast Boy. "Oh Friend Beast Boy! I shall miss you as the sun misses the moon!" She pulled Beast Boy into a very tight hug and whispered in his ear "Take good care of Raven for me.."

Starfire gave one last, teary wave and floated off to her flight. Beast Boy turned to Raven.

"I hope the team is alright..." Raven said as they walked away.

"I'm sure their fine...now, could you run out to the grocery store, we're running low on supplies and I've got to go back to the apartment to pay bills.." Beast Boy said, looking at Raven.

She raised an eyebrow. "Could've sworn I just went shopping not to long ago. Alright. Meet you back home..." They exchanged a quick kiss and went their seperate ways.

-At the loft-

Beast Boy flipped through the channels but his mind wasn't focusing on the flickering images that passed by. His mind was thinking about Raven. Infact, that was practically all he thought about these days. Her mysterious beauty almost blinded him at times. He wanted to show her the world and give her anything her heart desired. Even if she wasn't ready now, he'd be willing and able for the day she would be ready to cut loose and give herself to him entirely.

At that moment Raven walked in. She gave a heavy sigh and she lugged the groceries onto the counter.

"Happy now? I bought like a ton of food..." Raven began to take the food out of the bags and place it in the cabinets.

"Yeah, thanks...I paid the electric and cable bill..." He walked over and began to help her unload the groceries.

The pair looked at each other carefully. Raven was dying to know what was on his mind,as he was dying to know what was on hers. Raven reached up to put a box of cereal on a top shelf and Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked, coming down off her tip toes.

He smlied and kissed her neck. "Ahh nothing. I just want to cuddle a bit..."

She put her hands over his and smiled back. "You know very well I don't cuddle..."

He gave a slight laugh and leaned his head on her shoulder.

Raven began to think about what Star had said. That she should take a chance and let herself go with Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy..." She whispered.

His ears perked up slightly. "Hmm?"

"I'm ready..." She turned herself around to face him, his hands still on her hips.

"Ready for what?" He asked, slightly confused.

Raven leaned in towards him. "I'm ready for you to take me..."

They closed the gap and began to kiss soflty.

"I promise to be gentle..." He whispered, stroking her cheek with his hand.

The began to kiss again and Raven couldn't help but smile at the fact he tried not to shove his tounge down her throat. She could see the passion in his eyes and wanted him to release it. He craddled her head in his left hand, as his right one roamed down to her chest.

Raven stifled a laugh and Beast Boy broke apart the kiss, his eyebrow raised playfully. "What's so funny?"

She smiled. "You are...what is it with you and my chest?"

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Oh nothing much...just another part of you thats beautiful..."

He looked at her and gave a large grin. "All mine..." He whispered and dove in for her neck.

"So, your room or mine?" He said seductively into her ear, nipping at it a bit.

She let out a small gasp at this action. "I don't care...anywhere.." She didn't realize until now, but she had such a strong desire for him that she couldn't ignore it any longer.

Beast Boy took her hand and they walked up the spiral staircase to his room. He opened the door and closed it tight behind them.

"You sure about this?" Beast Boy asked, walking over to his bed.

She nodded and they flopped down on the bed together. Raven smiled over at him confidently.

"But...what about your powers?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow and rolled ontop of him. "Hell, your the one who wanted this..."

He ran a hand from her cheek to her hip and smiled. "Yeah, but I don't want you doing this just for me..."

She silenced him with a kiss. "Enough talking..." She mummbled into his lips.

Finally, all their insecurity flew away. Beast Boy manged to roll back ontop of Raven, gaining control. Before they knew it, the clothes were all over the floor and the covers pulled over their heads.

"Ready?" Beast Boy asked, he was nervous about this himself, but didn't want to let Raven down.

She nodded and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, and their beautiful dance began.

-Back at the former Titan's tower-

Starfire smiled at the giant T-shaped tower as she flew towards it.

"Oh! Robin shall be so pleased with my return!" She exclaimed, landing infront of the front door.

Star looked up at the tower. It wasn't fully illuminated as it usually was, and this worried her a bit. She opened the door and walked into the dark tower. It reminded her of when she was thrown back in time. It seemed so cold inside the tower and the windows were cracked. The television still had the hole from Robin's fist and now everything was just broken and thrown around.

"Robin? Cyborg? I have returned!" She looked around for her friends, but she was still greeted with that cold darkness.

Suddenly, Cyborg stepped out of the darkness. "Starfire! You're back! Thank god!" Cyborg embraced her tightly.

"Friend Cyborg...what has happened here? Where is Robin?" Starfire looked around uncertianly.

Cyborg sighed. "Star...Robin left the team...everything is sort of..._gone."_

Starfire's eyes widened. "No! Where has he gone? Please tell me!"

_'No! No! No more sadness! No more uncertianty! Why is the world being so cruel to such good people...'_ Starfire's mind was struggling to get a grip. She had never faced such intense conditions before.

"I don't know where he went...he left the day after you did. Maybe he went to Gotham, I'm not quite sure." Cyborg bowed his head in defeat.

"Why have you not tried to find him? We cannot let Slade win...we must not let him win..." The tears came hot down her cheeks.

"I haven't bothered finding him because there's no use for it. We can't go on as a three man team..we're useless." He walked over to the couch and sat down.

Starfire sobbed quietly, her tears coming and going quickly from her eyes. "I shall find Robin..you will see! We are not useless!"

Cyborg watched as the alien girl flew out of the building, her tears flying from her face.

Star soared above the city, dying to find the boy wonder, or atleast a clue to where he might be.

-Gotham City-

Robin found himself walking the streets in normal clothes, his hands shoved in the pockets of his black, baggy jeans. He had even taken off his mask to blend in with society. He was done the superhero stuff for a while. It wasn't like he actually had any powers to control. He felt worthless. He couldn't even save his own team. Instead, he was so focused on catching the bad guy and going through the motions.

His mind began to wander to how Starfire would handle this. If she was even still alive that is, she had left with no notice, so Robin assumed she quit or was kidnapped. He haden't even cared at the time, but now he cursed under his breath for letting rage consume him.

Suddenly, a single drop fell from the sky. It seemed too bright to be raining, but what was it? He looked up and saw a girl flying high above the city. Her hair was a unique fire color, then he realized it could only be one person.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted into the sky. A few people turned their heads back at him.

Starfire flew through the air, her vision blurred as the tears poured down. She then heard her name being called. She looked down and saw a boy flailing his arms in the air. She dismissed it as another fan boy and kept going. Where in the world was Robin?

The boy wonder growled as she flew by quickly, not even giving him a second glance. He didn't have his utility belt on him, so he couldn't just magically jump from building to building as he always did.

Starfire landed on a building and pulled out her communicator. Raven had said if she needed anything, she should call. Right now, Star needed help more than anything. She dialed the numbers like Raven had shown her and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Hello?" Panted Raven.

"Friend Raven..It is Starfire..." The alien girl looked out towards the bridge as she talked to her friend.

"Star...What's wrong?" Raven could tell something was up by the tone of Star's voice.

"Raven...Robin has run away...the titans are...forever lost." The tears rolled down the alien girl's cheeks. She hated having to say it, to even think it, but it was the truth.

"Star? What...What are you talking about!" Raven's eyes widened, this couldn't be happening.

"Robin, he is gone! The tower is in horrible condition and there is no hope for us! Oh Raven, I need your help, everyone needs your help..." Star's sobbing became louder.

"Starfire...calm down, please...I'll be in Jump city tomorrow..." Raven bowed her head. How did everything just fall apart so fast?

Starfire shut the communicator without a simple goodbye and nearly fell to her knees as she sobbed.

Suddenly, a hand gripped over the side of the building. It was followed by a boy pulling himself up. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Star...please don't cry like that..." The boy said softly.

She looked over at him, the tears stinging her eyes. "Who are you?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Don't recognize me without the mask do ya?"

"Robin?" She whispered, looking up at him.

He nodded and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I'm always here for you..."

-

A/N: (smile) I love Rob/Star. XD Anyways, yep. Rae and BB finally did it. Happy now? lol. I'm really bad at writing love scenes...eh...This chapter isn't my favorite, but it came out alright. Sorry I didn't update as fast, I went over my friend's house and we played Mario Party 5 until days end-lol. So, you guys know the drill-Read and Review and I'll update quick as I can!

(P.S: Going to Puerto Rico on the 27th-March 10th. So I'll probably do like one or two updates this week, then no more until I come back! That is all...)


	11. You always were the one to catch me

A/N: Ah, Yes my friends. Yet another chapter of Keeping Secrets. Decided to type this up before I could check my reviews (mom took internet for the moment -.-) So I will respond to reviewers at the end this time. Thanks for reading guys! On with the story:

In this chapter of _Keeping _Secrets: Beast Boy and Raven face the facts and have to go back to Jump City for the sake of the team. Meanwhile, Starfire tries to convince Robin to come back to Titans tower.

**Warning**: I do some Terra bashing in this! I hate her so much. Bitch...XD

-

Raven laid down the phone quietly. How could this have happened? The Titans were supposed to be together forever…not just break apart so easily.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed and looked over at him. "We've got to go back to Jump City…"

Beast Boy practically fell out of the bed in shock. "What! We can't go back! No! I-I'll get thrown in jail a-and…NO!"

Raven put her hands on his shoulders firmly. "Beast Boy. Calm down, please. The Team needs our help badly. Besides…they found out Slade was behind all of this. We won't be charged for anything."

The scared look on his face was replaced with shock again. "What? How long have you known this?"

Raven looked down at the bed. "Well….since Star showed up. But I didn't want to leave here. I love staying here with you…" Her hands slid off his shoulders and began to twist the blanket.

"Raven….You could've just told me. I would've said to say here too…" He put his hands over hers as she kept twisting the blanket.

"Yeah. But look what happened. Now the team is probably lost forever because of my selfishness…" She looked up at him, the sadness flickering through her eyes.

"Is it that bad?" He ran a hand through his green hair.

Raven let out a long sigh. "Robin ran off and is nowhere to be found, Cyborg has just given up hope, and Starfire is just an emotional wreck. Yeah, it's that bad."

"Oh…Well, you better go get plane tickets if we're going to be in Jump City tomorrow." He pulled her into a deep kiss and then watched as she gathered her clothes and walked out the door.

"I knew this would have to end sometime…" He whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

Raven sighed and sat down at the computer chair in her robe. This would be the last of their money. She typed in a few things and found tickets for a flight to Jump City leaving tomorrow at ten a.m. It hurt her to think that they were leaving their life behind like this. Just so quickly giving up everything they had established here.

Suddenly, a light snow fall began to envelop the whole city. The snowflakes looked like frozen dust, swirling through the sky. People actually took a second or two or so to look up at the mezmorizing snow fall, then continued on with their journeys.

-Gotham City-

Robin looked down at Starfire and let out a small smile.

"You always were the one to catch me.." She whispered.

He tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"You're always there to talk to me, to catch me during battles and also just to…care for me when no one else did." Her delicate hand stroked his cheek as she said this.

"Yeah, I guess so…" His face was just inches from hers.

'Oh, how I wish to close this gap…' He thought to himself.

"But Robin…why did you leave the Titans? What happened to the Robin that wouldn't let Slade win for any object in the world?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked into his hazel brown eyes.

"It's just…when you left, I gave up hope. I figured you were never coming back…you mean the world to me you know…" His voice became a sweet whisper.

Starfire let a large smile grace her lips as he said this. "I believe now would be the proper time to do the kissing?"

He let out a small laugh and nodded. He quickly and happily closed the gap between them, running his hand through her silky hair. Her lips felt so gentle against his. He couldn't belive that he finally had her in his arms without interruption.

-NYC-

The suitcase gave a loud click as Raven slammed it shut. She let out a sigh and sat on the bulky luggage. Her mind began to wander to how they would greet her and beast boy when they returned.

-Scenario 1-

Raven and Beast Boy carefully walked into the tower to find everything in shambles. Maybe all hope was lost. Raven looked to Beast Boy, he was looking at the ground, depressed that everything was lost so fast.

-Scenario 2-

Beast Boy slid open the door quietly to find Robin, Cyborg and Starfire sitting on the couch.

"So, traitors. You decided to FINALLY come back, huh?" Robin said, anger wavering in his tone of voice.

"All because of you, our team fell apart and now the city is a wreck! Thanks alot!" Cyborg shouted, chucking furniture at them.

-Scenario 3-

Raven and Beast Boy opened the door and screamed as everyone shouted 'Surprise!'.

"What's going on here?" Beast Boy asked.

"We've got a present for you B.B! Terra is alive again!" Cyborg shouted, blowing a party horn in his face.

Raven's mouth dropped open. "What!"

Terra appears in a skimpy bikini. "Oh Beast Boy! I'm so happy to see you again! Go ahead, kiss my brains out while Raven blows up the tower!"

Raven grew an additional set of eyes and pulled out a machine gun. "HE'S MINE BITCH!"

Raven began to mercilessly shoot Terra into little bits with the machine gun. Suddenly, Jason appeared and poured Dr.Pepper all over Terra's dead body. It made a loud fizzing noise and then he regretted waisting his precious drink on such a worthless girl.

After Terra was good and dead, everyone began laughing and sat down for tea and biscuts.

-End Scenarios-

An evil grin appeared on Raven's face at the last scenario. If only she had a machine gun...

"You ready?" Beast Boy asked, smiling at her.

Raven jumped up slightly at his speaking. "What? Oh yeah, I'm packed. Ready to go?"

He nodded and they looked around at the apartment one last time.

"I'm really gonna miss this apartment...so many good memories..." Beast Boy said with a sigh.

Raven smiled slightly. "Yeah, you mean you finally getting to see me naked?"

A huge grin spread across the changeling's face. "Hell yeah! Do you know how nice of an ass you have?"

Raven elbowed him hard in the stomach and he fell over.

"Owww...that hurts!" He said, gripping his stomach on the floor.

"You'll live." Raven stated simply, opening the door.

-At The Airport-

Raven handed the cheery looking stuardess her ticket and walked onto the plane, her head bowed slightly. She hated the fact they were returning to their old lives and had no idea what if they would be welcomed with open arms, or to be left outside in the cold.

Beast Boy took his seat next to Raven and looked over at her. A million thoughts ran through his head as he looked at her pale, delicate face. "Raven..."

She looked over at him, gripping his hand. "You don't need to thank me."

He smiled. "Thanks anyways...you didn't have to go through all of this with me, but you chose to anyways..."

She sighed and looked into his eyes. "I know, but there was a part of me that wanted to help you. When I found you in that bathtub, I was willing to do almost anything to get that sad look off your face..."

He pulled her into a deep kiss until the 'seatbelts on' light flashed red. They pulled apart and fastened their seatbelts tightly.

Beast Boy grinned as a couple thoughts creeped into his head. "Hey...you wanna join the mile high club?"

Raven's dark eyes traveled over to him. "Yes. And blow the whole damn plane up. Remeber what happened to your room last night?"

-Flashback-

"NOOO! MR.STUFFYKINS!" Beast Boy screamed, clinging to the remains of a stuffed, orange cat.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Hell. Be lucky I destoyed Mr.Stuffykins and not you."

-End Flashback-

Beast Boy bit his lip, thinking of his stuffed cat. "Right...sorry..."

Raven rolled her eyes and patted his hand. "Mr.stuffykins is in a better place now..."

With that, the captian made an announcement that the plane was taking off and their long flight began.

-Gotham City-

"Robin, please. Come back to the tower with me..." Star begged, taking his hand in hers.

"Star...I can't. It's not even worth it. Raven and Beast Boy are never coming back, we're useless without them." Robin sighed and looked at the ground.

"Robin, what if I had told you that Raven and Beast Boy would be back in the tower tomorrow?" Star knew Raven would yell at her for telling anyone they were coming back, but this was her last resort.

The boy wonder looked over at Star, his eyes slightly wide. "You...you knew where they were?"

Starfire bowed her head and nodded. "Yes. Friend Raven and Beast Boy will be arriving tomorrow."

Robin pulled his hand from Star's. "You knew all this time and you didn't tell me! We could've avoided all of this!"

The alien girl glared at Robin as he began yelling. "Raven was very happy in her surroundnings. I went with her wishes and left her location a secret. Also, Friend Robin, If you had not been so stubborn and jumped to conclusions about our friends, we could have avoided all of this!"

Robin's mouth dropped open slightly. The anger that was rising subsided and now all he felt was guilt. Starfire was right, if he haden't been so quick to judge the pair, they wouldn't have run off.

"Starfire...let's go back to the Tower. We've got to clean up for Raven and Beast Boy's arrival..." He held his hand out for her.

Star let a small smile slip out and took his hand. She flew them back to the giant T-shaped tower.

-

A/N: I know, I know. Such a short chapter. But, I wanted to prolong their arrival a little bit. I'm gonna have time to write on the airplane, so I'll come back from Puerto Rico and finish up this story. Thanks so much guys. Here are reviewer responses:

**Wolf of Raven: **Thanks for the review!

**Warprince 2000: **Thanks a bunch for readin and reviewin.

**Jackdaw: **Ahh, no pointing out bizarre parts eh? Anyways, thanks for the review.

**DudeBBR/AAML: **Aww, thanks for the comment on my love scene. Awsomeness, cookie! lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**Rogzilla: **Thanks so much! That's what I was hitting for, the whole sensual feel. Glad you like the story, thanks for reviewing.

**Raven The Goth: **No problem, I'll check out your stories right after I'm done posting this up. Wow, thanks for being so defensive on my story! lol. I actually have gotten no flames. (happy dance) Thanks for reviewin'.

**The Esperandote: **I have no idea where the confused foreigner sign came from, lol. Thanks for the review! I'l be sure to update fast as I can.

**Saint Raven: **lol. Cheerleading Raven eh? Thanks for the review.

**Afterdark: **Thankie for the review.

**AnimeDutchess: **Wow, glad you liked it so much! Never had anyone freak out over my writing-lol. (kicks scanner) I'll get it working before the end of this story, don't worry. Thanks for the review.

**Jason Cristerna: **(happy wave) I want to get on the lemon train-lol! Hey, did you like your pointless apperance? Thought I'd repay you for putting me in Jason's Creek (which btw, is a great story) Aww, I love you too Jason! (furious blush) Wow, blue hair? That's awsome! I've had my hair hot pink, blue and red. I want to do purple...but my mom is all like no! Thanks for the review!

**Zazgal: **Thanks for the review.

**Dragoon-Bane: **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the chapter. By the way, what was your favorite chapter? I totally agree the last one wasn't the best, lol.

A/N: Alrighty! That's all of them. Well, I'm off to go eat Red Lobster for lunch. (mega drool) Shrimp Scapmy and Maine Lobster. It's like heaven on a plate. Anyways, if you guys have any ideas to give me, feel free to leave 'em by in a review or something. Till next chapter-Emmery


	12. But Home Is Nowhere

A/N: Alright guys! Holy crap I reached 150 reviews! YES!Here's another chapter, hope you like it. Oh, fair warning, it gets a little _naughty. _XD Anyways, I don't really feel like responding to reviewers this chapter-.-; I'm being lazy, so sue me. Well, this is my last update before I head to Puerto Rico, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Teen Titans, My own Sanity or 'The Leaving Song' by AFI (Have the CD though..hmm...)

xXxXxXxXxX

Raven had a pair of headphones on her head as she waited for the in-flight movie to begin. She hoped it would be a good movie like 'Underworld' or perhaps 'Hell Boy'. Finally, the movie began. But it was the complete opposite of what Raven wanted. It was, 'The Princess Diaries'. She quickly threw the headphones off her head and groaned.

"The sequal is much better." Beast Boy said, leaning back in his seat.

Raven raised an eyebrow and he began laughing. The two of them were bored out of their minds. They haden't expect such a long plane ride. Raven had read all of her books and Beast Boy was still saving up for a portable gamestation.

"So..." Beast Boy said, looking over at Raven, the seduction wavering in his voice.

Raven looked over at him and gave a long blink.

"C'mon Rae...It'll be fun..." He said, taking her hand.

Her gaze turned into a slight glare. "No."

"Pleeeasseee? I'll just go to the bathroom, wait a few minutes and you come along and...well you know what goes from there..." His voice became a whisper.

"Damn, are you always this sex driven?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy let out a small chuckle. "I know you want to...Just meet me in like two minutes..." With that, he stood up and walked away to the bathrooms.

"I should just leave him in there. Then we'll hit turbulance and he'll fly out of the bathroom...horny little..." Raven began to mumble quietly. Then her mind began to flash back to last night and a slight smile graced her lips.

"Ah, what the hell..." She stood up and walked to the bathroom, knocking on the stalls until she found the one he stood in.

"Hah. I knew you wanted to." He said in a husky whisper.

Raven rolled her eyes and they embraced. Raven jumped up and wrapped her legs around Beast Boy's mid section.

Beast Boy then stood up on the toilet, pressing Raven against the wall. But, the toilet seat had water on it, causing Beast Boy to slip, his foot getting caught in the toilet in the proccess.

"Oh dammit!" He cursed, trying desperately to pull his foot from the toilet. It was jammed in there pretty well.

Raven began to laugh histerically, causing the lights on the plane to dim in and out.

Meanwhile, people outside the plane were hearing a boy cursing and a girl laughing loudly. What a weird scene that had to make.

"Raven! It's stuck!" He yelled. He had morphed into a dog, a cat and even a bird, but his foot was still stuck in the toilet.

"Well pull on it, It can't be stuck forever!" Raven yelled back.

Again, people outside the plane have no idea his foot is caught in a toilet. They just know what people do in airplane bathrooms, and are hearing about something being stuck. Dirty minded people.

Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's waist and pulled back with all her force. Finally, Beast Boy's foot flew out of the toilet. Unfortunately, his shoe was tightly lodged.

"I'll leave first.." Raven muttered and walked out the door. She smoothed out her outfit as the passengers looked at her oddly. She took her seat and happily took a bag of peanuts from the flight attendant.

A few minutes later, Beast Boy walked out of the bathroom, his pant leg wet with toilet water, and missing a shoe. Passengers looked at him in disgust.

"Uh...Sir? Where is your shoe?" The flight attendent asked, pointing to his foot.

He glared over at her and took his seat next to Raven. "I like wearing one shoe. Thank you very much. Now, may I have a damn bag of peanuts?"

Raven covered her mouth, trying not to blow up anything. She looked over at Beast Boy. "You smell like a toilet..."

He glared and shoved the peanuts in his mouth. "Naw. I'm going to smell like the inside of a rose..."

Their flight continued on, with many more bags of peanuts.

Jump City

"So, do you have any idea when they'll be here?" Cyborg asked Starfire as he put away the new groceries.

The team was trying their best to make the tower look like nothing had happened. That everything was fine and haden't fallen apart in the pair's leaving.

"I do not know the exact time. Raven just said she would be arriving sometime today...Oh, I hope their flight was safe..." Starfire sat down on the couch and frowned at the still stained carpet.

Robin sat next to her and sighed. "I'm sure their fine...Question is, will we be?"

"What do you mean?" Starfire questioned.

"I mean, we've been apart for so long. So much has happened. Can we really just go back to normal and act like it didn't happen?" He ran a hand lightly through his dark hair.

"Well, we aren't gonna act like this didn't happen. We're going to talk about it and in time things will repair themselves. Everything will be fine, you'll see." Cyborg said, taking the available space on the sofa.

The three sighed in almost unison and looked at one another.

Jump City Airport

Beast Boy and Raven stepped off the airplane and looked towards the giant, t-shaped tower. Nightfall had come upon the city, so the tower was illuminated in it's forever yellow glow.

"You ready?" Raven asked Beast Boy quietly.

He nodded slowly and let out a sigh.

"Good, because I'm not..." Raven said, gripping his hand tightly.

**Walked away, heard them say,  
Poison hearts will never change.  
Walk away again  
Turned away in disgrace.  
Felt the chill upon my face cooling within.**

The pair left the airport and Beast Boy morphed into a bird. He looked down at Raven who kept staring at the ground. Slowly, she levitated upward and they flew back towards the tower.

**It's hard to notice  
gleaming from the sky  
when you're staring at the cracks.  
It's hard to notice  
what is passing by  
with eyes lowered...**

Titans Tower

"Robin! I believe they are flying this way!" Starfire squealed in delight.

Robin and Cyborg looked back at the Alien girl who was contently staring out the window. They looked out too, only to see to figures flying in the direction of the tower.

"Star, how do we know that's BB and Rae and not some pair of criminals?" Cyborg asked, not wanting to fully turn his attention away from the gamestation.

"Friend Cyborg, how many green hawks are there in this City?" Starfire asked smartly.

Cyborg sighed and pressed pause. He looked out the window. "Yeah, but the girl next to him is blonde. Raven would never go blonde in a million, trillion years."

They began arguing on whether or not Raven would go blonde, when a soft knocking was heard.

Robin turned towards the front door. "Uhh...Star...I think you better go get the door..."

Starfire peered at the boy wonder. "I believe that it is order for you, friend Robin, to open the door."

Cyborg gave Robin a push foward. "Yeah, go open it..."

Other Side of the door-

Raven knocked very lightly, her knuckles barely making impact with the heavy, steel door.

"Are they even here?" Beast Boy asked silently as no one opened the door for a long while.

"I hear some whispering..." Just as Raven went to go knock on the door again. It slid open with a small 'hiss'.

"Welcome home guys..." Robin said, leaning up against the doorway, a smile on his face.

xXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Alright! I know, short chapter. But I need to write up the last chapter while I'm in Puerto Rico. So next chapter will be the last one, got it? Well, thanks so much guys. I'll be back with a new update on March 8th or 9th. Hasta luego!


	13. Learing to Love

A/N: Alright then folks. I know, I know I said I would update sooner but school sucks. I hate midterms and I had a total of 46 (not lying) bug bites..wait sorry, souviners, to scratch when I came back from Puerto Rico. Anyways, here's the LAST chapter. It's not dreadfully good or anything. Just fluff at the end and mostly comedy.

Disclaimer: Didn't own Teen Titans at the begining, don't own 'em now.

"Welcome home guys." Robin said, stepping aside.

Raven's eyebrows lifted slightly. "You're welcoming us back?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, didn't Star tell you? We found out it was all Slade...and...why the hell is your hair blonde?"

Raven glared and pulled up her hood. Beast Boy pulled her inside, their hands linked tightly.

Starfire floated over to the pair and hugged them both tightly. "Oh Friends! You have returned safely!" She exclaimed.

Robin looked over to Cyborg. "Hey, Cyborg! Aren't you gonna say hello BB and Rae?"

The robot hushed the masked leader and waved his hand dismissivley. "I'm missing a very important arc in my soap!'

Raven furrowed her eyebrows. "Cyborg...it's in Spanish.."

"So! I can still understand it! Can't you see that Queso just admited her love to Jamon and now their having sex on un bocadilla and Biftec is going to shoot Zanghoria with a mop!" He yelled, waving his hands.

Beast Boy just blinked slowly while Robin translated that inhis smart mind.

"Cyborg...you just said that Cheese admitted her love for Ham and now their having sex on a sandwitch and steak is going to shoot carrot with a mop...that makes NO sense!" The boy wonder yelled.

Starfire looked udderly confused. "But Robin...how would ham and cheese partake in love making?"

Cyborg walked over and sighed. "Great, you just ruined my soap opera..anyways.." Looks over at Raven and Beast Boy who are holding hands.

"Hey! You guys are coupley!" He yelled, pointing a finger.

Raven rolled her eyes. "So are Robin and Starfire." She stated blankly.

Cyborg's face dropped. "Man...I'm the only one without any lovin'..."

"That's not true-you have like five girlfriends!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What are you talking about-no I don't!" Cyborg said, his eye darting back and fourth.

"Yeah you do. What about Jinx?" Robin said.

"Oh, and we believe you have something going on with friend Bumblebee!" Star exclaimed.

Raven gave a small smirk. "Don't forget about Sarasim and that girl from the soap opera from when we went in the television."

Beast Boy grinned like an idiot. "Yeah, and Gizmo too! I remeber you told me about your one night stand with him a-"

Everyone shut up at that moment and stared at Beast Boy. Then they slowly turned their heads to Cyborg.

"Beast Boy! I told you not to tell anyone about that!" Cyborg said in an unusually squeaky voice. He then ran off and the Titans just blinked.

Robin rubbed the back of his head and turned to Raven and Beast Boy. "So, what did you guys do in New York?"

Beast Boy looked to Raven and she gave him one of her genuine smiles, reserved for him. "Oh, Nothing Special." They said in unison.

Robin raised a masked eyebrow and shrugged. "Alright, well if you guys want to go to sleep, your rooms are still in good condition. We even cleaned them up a bit..."

Beast Boy snaked his arm around Raven's waist and smiled. "It's fine. We only need one room."

The masked leader smiled and took the hint. He waved them a good night and walked out of the room with Starfire.

(The Following Morning)

Raven sat in her usual lotus position trying to concentrate on meditation. As hard as she tried to hear the sounds of the ocean crashing on the rocks, something inside her was trying to reach her. It was attempting to tell her something, a little voice that was trying to warn her.

Beast Boy quietly walked next to his dark beauty and offered her a hot mug of tea. She was a bit startled by his sudden appearence but glady accepted the steaming beverage.

"Hey Beast Boy?" She asked, taking a slow sip of her herbal tea.

Beast Boy tilted his head and looked over at her. "Yeah?"

He watched asher fading blonde hair blew across her pale face. "Thank you." She said.

Beast Boy's eyes widened slightly. "What? I'm the one who should be giving all the thanks here!"

She floated down and landed on her feet. "Yeah, I know. But you've taught me so much in our time together. You taught me to open up and show my feelings...and most importantly, to love. I couldn't have done all of that without you." She said, the tea cup floated down to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Beast Boy smiled as he kissed her deeply. The crisp, rising sun shone down brightly on them. The sky was a slight tinge of purple as it crawled from the dark blanket that is the night.

Raven suddenly pulled apart from Beast Boy and clenched her stomach. "Oh...I don't feel so well..."

Beast Boy ran after her as she leaned over the building and heaved. "Raven! Are you alright?" He asked.

Raven sat up slowly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yeah I'm fine...Just a little sick. Oh, and the tower needs to be hosed off..."

Beast Boy let out a slight laugh. Then Something hit him, could Raven be pregnant?

(End Credits (Song is 'Gifts and Curses' By Yellowcard))

Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.  
But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore.  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure.

(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(she is the one), and I have to fight this,  
(she is the one), a villian I can't knock down.

I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
still I will always fight on for you.

Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,

the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her.  
Everything's small on the ground below, down below.  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know? 

(She is the one), all that I wanted,  
(she is the one), and I will be haunted,  
(she is the one), this gift is my curse for now.

I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you

  


A/N: There you have it. The last chapter of _Keeping Secrets._ I know, I don't like this chapter very much. Well, except for the fluffyness. Now comes the question on everyone's mind (or alteast mine...):

Shall I do a sequal?

Voice your opinion on this matter in your review and I'll make a decision on if I should do one and what will happen. Okay, now starts the sappy good-bye. Thank you all SO much for reviewing for me! I can't thank you enough for getting me to so many damn reviews! Wowie! Okay, well I'll definately be writing another BB/Rae story in the near future-already have a plot in mah head. Anyways, 'till next story: Emmery.


End file.
